Amor de Cristal
by Haima Yagami
Summary: Ser él ser ella... amarte es el precio a pagar por estar contigo...pero no todo es lo que parece...1X2XSolo 3X4..Capítulo 6
1. Default Chapter

**AMOR DE CRISTAL**

**por Haima Yagami**

**Capítulo I**

**Fics de GW AU (universo alterno)  
Inspirado en cierto modo en el excelente fic "COMPRO TU AMOR" de Kary-chan que pueden encontrar acá en fanfiction...se los recomiendo, a mi me ha gustado mucho... bueno este fic me incentivó a dar el papel que he dado a Duo y me convenció que Quatre luce muy bien con Doroty ( pero gusto de 4X3) ...**

**Esta historia surgió de un bloqueo con mis fics originales, esto era una parte de la segunda parte UU de Buscándome… Buscándote…(un fic original) pero como tengo tan trillado el tema decidí traerlo a un fics de este anime… y bueno las culpables siguen siendo mis queridas Maryluz y Noin…. se agradece mucho cualquier comentario... pero no me reten por el papel que he dado a Duo, que muchas ya lo han hecho sufrir con papeles como este UU esta bien soy mala con Duo, lo acepto UU**

**- ES UNA LOCURA!  
- JAJAJAJA  
- TE RÍES!  
- Tranquilo cuñado, piensa  
- Tú cállate que para ti esto es un juego!  
- Por favor cariño, lo hacemos por la salud de mi abuelo  
- No te creo!  
Un alto hombre de azules ojos simplemente apagó su sonrisa y observó seriamente al jovencito que se negaba a usar lo que su madre y su hermana con tanto esmero consiguieron para él  
- Duo  
- No lo haré  
- Duo escúchame…  
El joven de mirada violeta apago su rabieta y observó serio a su pareja, era la primera ves en la noche que dejaba de reír y le miraba de forma seria  
- Sólo- prosiguió- te estoy pidiendo que traigas por una noche a Dana, solo será una noche  
Duo agachó la cabeza, ante el tono y la mirada de su pareja, y sin ser capaz de negarle algo soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro  
- prométeme que lo haces por la salud de tu abuelo y no para burlarte de todos ellos!  
- El alto hombre sonrió tranquilo: por su salud y por nuestra relación….  
- Pero  
- De verdad, o prefieres que contrate a una modelo a una mujer de la vida para que luego nos esté chantajeando…  
Duo respiró ya sin argumentos, era verdad no tenía otra opción mas que aceptar… tendría que traer nuevamente a Dana… pero… dos años, dos largos años que no la veía… dos largos años en los que pensó nunca más tendría que enfrentarla….  
- Esta bien, pero- observó a la hermana de su pareja y a su madre- yo escogeré la ropa!  
Su novio, como le gustaba llamarle Duo, simplemente se echó a reír, mientras la madre y hermana del novio hacían pucheritos…  
- cuñado malo! Gritó la morena chica, para luego recordar que necesitarían una cámara! Abandonó el apartamento sin decirle nada a nadie, mientras Duo entraba al baño…**

**  
Se miró al espejo… suspiró, sus ojos, su boca… su delgada figura… ella….  
Dana… un nombre que le quemaba la boca… pero…**

**  
Era una mansión enorme… viajaron por dos largas horas para poder llegar a aquel lugar… Hilde, la hermana de su pareja, le había hablado de todos los parientes que podría encontrar en aquella mansión, aparte de los abuelos de su novio, también estarían los primos de este, les habló de cada uno, destacando la simpatía y amabilidad de Quatre, quien tenía su polo opuesto, su primo Trowa, que era muy callado y reservado siempre y cuando le convenía, y en quien tendría que tener mucho cuidado  
- es un don juan! le había dicho Hilde haciendo reír a su hermano Solo.  
Bueno el otro era de madre china. se llamaba Wufei y era un antipático de primera según su cuñada… las demás eran 5 primas que según Hilde, por lo menos dos de ellas babeaban por su querido hermano. Según Solo eran cariñosas, pero nada más… pero Dana anotó aquello en su agenda… cuidar la espalda de Solo de esas primitas, que según Hilde era una pérdida de tiempo tratarlas y menos hablar de ellas… así que ni siquiera le dio los nombres….  
Antes de bajar del vehículo recordó que había olvidado al nieto favorito, bueno ese rol siempre era peleado por su hermano y por su primo  
- Heero… pero el es tranquilo y muy callado, tan callado que muchas veces pasa por arrogante, pero de seguro es quien menos problemas te traer�, Dana…**

**Dana suspiró, repasando todo lo que cuñada y suegra le habían dicho: no hablar más de la cuenta, saludar a todos aunque me ignoren (mmm esto le daba mala espina), estar siempre junto a ellos tres y no hacer ninguna pregunta…  
Se miró por ultima vez en el reflejo del espejo del vehículo donde viajaron los 4 y suspiró… el vestido era elegante, de color rosa () lo había escogido por el escote, que era como un cuello grande que caí sobre sus hombros cubriendo su, hem, bueno su pecho, sin mostrar nada ni ocultar demasiado…aquello tenía nombre, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para detenerse a recordar… apretó fuerte la mano de Solo, mientras caminaban a la mansión, porque acababan de estacionar el vehículo, y ahora caminaban por un largo pasillo rodeado de toda clase de vegetación, enormes árboles, flores hermosas y variadas… tragó en secó, delicadamente, cuando ya se acercaban a la entrada de la mansión, al salón de recepción, Solo soltó su mano y le ofreció el brazo…  
Dana lo aceptó… intentando contener sus nervios, respiró hondo preparándose mentalmente: no hablar mas de la cuenta, no hacer preguntas, saludar a todo el mundo- necesito escapar!- no, no, no hacer preguntas, no hablar mas de la cuenta no…no lo voy a soportar!.. no, no hacer preguntas…  
- tranquila amor…  
Listo, simplemente necesitaba eso, claro el muy idiota le hablaba con cariño y lograba que hiciera cualquier cosa por él… suspiró… quien dijo que el amor es algo maravilloso!**

**No pudo seguir sintiendo misericordia por su persona, ya habían entrado al salón principal, y un hombre de edad, pero muy bien conservado se acercaba a ellos, detrás una mujer pequeña y menudita le seguía sonriendo…  
- Solo, querido nieto, tú si que nunca me decepcionas  
Solo se soltó del brazo de Dana para aceptar el cálido abrazo que le diera su abuelo, quien estaba mucho más afectuoso que en otras ocasiones… el alto hombre, tan alto como Solo, sonrió cálido, para apretar las manos de su querido nieto…. Y finalmente posar sus ojos en Dana, quien solamente llegaba hasta los hombros de Solo, por ende del abuelo también, era delgada y vestía un vestido rosa que le daba a su figura un estilo simple y delicado... pero demasiada poca cosa para alguien como aquel hombre, que siempre buscaba lo mejor para sus nietos  
- Cuál es tu apellido jovencita…  
Dana quedó con las manos extendidas, en su fallido intento de saludo, el hombre frente a ella, quien fue muy efusivo con Solo, ahora la miraba de forma crítica, haciendo que todo su pobre cuerpo se sacudiera con fuerza, respiró hondo, intentando calmarse y poder sacar algo de voz… por suerte su voz nunca le trajo problemas…  
- Maxwell, Dana Maxwell señor...  
El hombre la observó con un aire más crítico, y volvió a ignorar las manos que Dana extendió para saludarlo… miró a su nuera, luego a su nieta de forma alternada y simplemente movió la cabeza en forma de saludo…  
Empecé mal, esto no va resultar, esto…  
Solo tomó su mano y la dirigió a sus labios para besarla…  
- tranquila, él es siempre así  
Dana intentó mantener la calma… ya se lo había dicho, eran unos ogros!  
La mujer pequeña y también ya madura, abuela de Solo, inclinó su cabeza en forma de saludo para todos y ninguno en particular y tomó del brazo a su esposo para dirigirse ambos al interior del salón, donde Dana pudo notar con horror que habían mas de 12 personas sin contar la servidumbre…**

**Se apretó fuerte al brazo de Solo que nuevamente le ofreció para llevarla ante… Dios, eran su familia!**

**Se tranquilizó, pero su tranquilidad se volvió molestia cuando se vio separada del brazo de Solo, 5 mujeres, y ya bien maduras como para comportarse como colegialas, se abalanzaron sobre Solo saludándole efusivamente y mirándola a ella, como si fuera un un… un intruso… suspiró, y armándose de valor extendió sus manos a una de aquellas mujeres, que simplemente movió su cabeza en forma de saludo... pero tres de las más efusivas la miraron críticamente, aceptaron sus manos, por fin alguien que respondiera a su saludo, pero la llenaron de preguntas  
- como se conocieron?  
- sabes que fragancia usa?  
- viven juntos?  
- cuanto tiempo llevan como pareja?  
- que edad tienes?**

**Solo no la dejó responder, la tomó de la mano y la llevó antes sus otros familiares…**

**Como le dijo Hilde, Quatre, el chico rubio, fue muy amable y junto a la joven que le acompañaba, respondió su saludo y alegre le mostró su argolla de compromiso, invitando a Solo a que siguiera sus pasos… Dana suspiró, aunque lo deseara, sabía nunca podría llegar a ser la esposa de su Solo… Wufei solo la saludó con un ademán, pero el padre de este fue mucho más afectuoso y apretó suave sus manos, como dándole ánimos… Trowa, quien resultó ser tan guapo como Hilde había dicho, siguiendo la tradición familiar, al parecer, simplemente movió su cabeza como saludo… finalmente le presentaron a dos matrimonios amigos y cuando ya seguían al abuelo a tomar asiento en unos amplios sillones, Solo la tomó de la mano y la llevó frente a un joven que calculó debería ser de la edad de Trowa, unos 24 años, joven que se encontraba sentado en una elegante silla, alejado de todos y con las piernas cruzadas y su mirada perdida en quien sabe donde…**

**Dana ya había recuperado un poco de confianza, los matrimonios que saludó fueron muy amables con ella, quizás si mantenía la boca cerrada y a esas primas alejadas de Solo, todo saldría muy bien.**

**Extendió sus manos con una enorme sonrisa, saludando a aquel primo de Solo…  
Pero el joven simplemente le miró e inclinó su cabeza en forma de saludo, dejando sus manos extendidas…  
Solo río, le dio una palmada en la espalda a su primo y le invitó a unirse a la conversación que el abuelo tenía planeada, ya todos se encontraban ubicados a su alrededor, sentados en cómodos y costosos sillones, bebiendo algún trago suave o bebida…  
Heero simplemente negó con la cabeza…  
Dana suspiró…olvidando la molestia ante haber quedado nuevamente con las manos extendidas… venía lo peor, las preguntas de esa familia…**

**Pero al contrario de lo que pensó, a penas se sentaron, toda esa familia, incluyendo a los invitados, incluso al mismo Solo, la ignoraron rotundamente…**

**Las primas hablaban de sus viajes por Europa, Quatre de su futuro matrimonio con su novia Doroty, Heero seguía sentado alejado de la conversación y Trowa solo intervenía para molestar a su primo y hacer reír a su abuelo**

**- la luna de miel será en París, Doroty ama esa ciudad  
- Quatre sabes que no nos interesa, o aun no entiendes?  
Trowa lo miró burlesco, acercando su trago a los labios  
El joven rubio le ignoró y siguió hablando de los preparativos  
- que tal es en la cama Doroty… pero su molesto primo volvió a intervenir, haciendo callar a Quatre de golpe, mientras el abuelo simplemente se largaba a reír  
- muy bueno Trowa, no te preocupes  
- pero Doroty! Qu la miraba azorado  
- solo lo decía por si necesitaba ayuda  
- Trowa!  
- Jajaja… el abuelo simplemente reía… **

**Dana tembló, se había comido las uñas y nadie siquiera lo notó, estaba segura que tenía los ojos llorosos, pero nadie se había dado cuenta… podría haber gritado, estaba segura, y nadie siquiera le miraría… hasta la madre de Solo y su hermana participaban en la conversación ignorándole…  
Se levantó de su asiento junto a Solo, y como lo imaginó nadie le prestó atención… caminó hacia una sirvienta preguntándole por el baño….  
Dejó el salón… sintiendo las carcajadas del abuelo y las risas de las primitas…**

**Se levantó de su asiento… podía sentir como la fría y molesta mirada de su abuelo a ciertos intervalos se posaba sobre él… pero estaba arto, él no era como su padre o sus tíos, no iba a dejar que nadie dirigiera su vida… se paró molesto, se marcharía al baño, necesitaba refrescarse, luego de eso dejaría la mansión, no se iba a quedar un minuto más en ese lugar….**

**Caminaba pensativo, el enojo seguía ahí, en su pecho, intacto y molesto… pero… recordó la mirada violeta, los tristes ojos de aquella jovencita y suspiró… pero, ironía, no?… había discutido con su abuelo, le había gritado todo lo que sentía y a penas salió del despacho de este y se sentó en aquella silla… todo lo que había dicho dejó de tener sentido… esa mirada violeta simplemente lo arrojó a la basura… pero… lo mejor era largarse…  
Sintió una tos cuando pasaba por los baños de la servidumbre, se acercó con cuidado,.. la puerta estaba entre abierta… y simplemente la vio  
La delgada figura estaba inclinada en el piso… sus brazos la sujetaban de los costados del retrete mientras tosía sobre él… sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas….  
Maldición… se dijo mentalmente Heero acercándose a ella, sintiendo rabia contra toda su familia, que se creían demasiado superiores y con todo el derecho de humillar a quien se les viniera en gana… se sintió peor que ellos al recordar haber dejado esas manos extendidas… pero, no podría haber osado tocarla… demasiada confusión le embargaba en ese momento, como para haber tenido algún tipo de contacto…**

**Suspiró y despacio golpeó la puerta del baño…  
Dana se alarmó, intentó levantarse de golpe al saberse descubierta, pero su estado no se lo permitió, y hubiese caído si no es porque alcanzó a sujetarse de la pared a su espalda….pero unas fuertes manos la sujetaban ya desde los hombros**

**- lo siento… Heero habló quedo, intentando no asustarla- no quise  
- no, no, yo solo… a Dana le entró el pánico, tenía que irse, salir de esa mansión huir, dejar ese lugar….  
- Tranquila… Heero no la soltó, la apretó suave de lo hombros haciendo lo mirara… su rostro estaba empañado de lágrimas…  
Y cuando una mano gentil se posó sobre su mejilla… Dana lo notó… estaba llorando….  
- Yo, yo solo quiero irme, por favor dime como puedo salir de este lugar yo  
Heero sintió un temblor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo con simplemente rozar su piel… se separó de aquella mujercita, y le extendió un pañuelo…  
Dana aun sentía su boca ácida, tomó el pañuelo llevándoselo a la boca mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de las mangas de su vestido… **

**Se acercó al lavamanos, agradeciendo las pinturas de Hilde, que logró acomodar sin ningún problema… sólo el labial se le había corrido, por lo que optó por simplemente removerlo del todo…. Se arregló su largo cabello que caía suelto hasta su cintura, era de color castaño y Hilde lo había ondulado para la ocasión y respiró hondo… tenía que salir de ese lugar…  
- Tengo que disculparme en mi nombre y el de la familia, hemos sido unos monstruos contigo  
Heero habló serio mirándola con ternura, había quedado embobado ante todos los movimientos que la frágil mujer frente a él había realizado para ocultar sus lágrimas…  
Dana la observó seria…y suspiró…  
- gracias…  
- ven –le ofreció su brazo amablemente  
- no, yo  
- si te vas, conseguirás lo que el abuelo quiere, que salgas huyendo  
- pero  
- vamos, yo te acompaño  
No podía dejar la mansión, Solo no se lo perdonaría, pero… pero… suspiró, y acepto el brazo que quien le pareciera en un comienzo frío y arrogante, ahora amable le ofrecía…**

**Heero dejó todos sus planes en el tacho de basura, como ya se estaba haciendo común aquella noche, y nuevamente el responsable tenía un bello color de ojos….**

**- mi rostro  
- luces bien, pero vamos al balcón que da hacia el patio trasero para que te sientas mejor…Heero la guió al segundo piso de aquel lugar mientras le hablaba de trivialidades intentando calmarla…. Dana sonrió suave y se dejó hacer…. Pero recordó el pañuelo y azorada prometió entregárselo limpio, mientras lo guardaba en la pequeña carterita, que Heero notó, ningún sirviente se había ocupado de pedírsela para guardarla como era costumbre con todas las cosas que los invitados traían, pero de seguro había sido una orden de su abuelo….**

**Exactamente 45 minutos desde que aquella jovencita había salido del salón, y exactamente 38 minutos desde que su nieto Heero había hecho lo mismo… al parecer nadie en ese lugar, Incluyendo al mismo Solo, lo había notado… el alto hombre, el abuelo dueño y señor de aquella mansión sonrió…cuando creyó que su nieto favorito caería en la desgracia, con todo lo que le había gritado en su despacho, la aparición de Solo y su novia, simplemente le devolvieron las esperanzas…  
Porque no era ningún idiota, sabía perfectamente que esa miradita de Heero, no podía ser otra cosa mas que, mmm como decirlo… amor a primera vista?... aunque su nieto se hubiese marchado, sabía aquella mujercita podría aun seguir haciendo efecto sobre él….  
Y sus sospechas estuvieron más que confirmadas cuando al cabo de 50 minutos desde que Dana dejara el salón, entró acompañada de Heero, tomada de su brazo y sonriendo ante los comentarios que este le susurraba despacio y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro…  
Solo se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ellos  
Heero se excuso diciendo que Dana se había perdido en su regreso al salón luego de venir de los baños….y llamó a una sirvienta para que se hiciera cargo de la carterita de Dana.  
La servidumbre anunció que la cena ya estaba servida, podían todos pasar al comedor…**

**Sus fríos y azules ojos se posaron en su nieto Solo, luego en Heero y finalmente en la figura de Dana que se encontraba sentada entre ambos… Solo a su derecha y Heero a su izquierda, el abuelo sonrió… y observando a una nerviosa Dana quien miraba con desgano la sopa recién servida en su plato, simplemente comenzó a tantear terreno  
- tienes familia Dana?  
Se sobresaltó, ya se había acostumbrado a ser ignorada rotundamente, por lo que le miró incrédula y sin haber entendido la pregunta, los nervios al parecer combatían fervientemente contra sus neuronas….  
- si tienes familia…. Heero le murmuró disimuladamente, al notar que se demoraba en responder  
- no, no… Solo y su madre junto a su hermana son mi única familia… iba a seguir hablando pero recordó los concejos que le dieran….  
El abuelo sonrió complacido, no ante la respuesta sino ante el gesto de Heero que pasó ante todos desapercibido, menos claro, a él… que ya era todo un viejo zorro  
- pero tus padres, interrumpió Doroty, mientras las miradas de todos en aquella mesa enorme y elegante, sin olvidar claro, lo costosa, se posaban sobre ella….  
- Es huérfana, habló Solo, saliendo a su defensa, supuestamente… mientras Dana bajaba la mirada avergonzada e intimidada  
- Tus padres murieron cuando eras niña, habló una de las primitas  
- O nunca los conociste- apoyo otra de las primas  
- Es suficiente, Heero se dejó oír haciendo a todos mirarle sorprendidos… pero el abuelo Dunant simplemente sonrió….y apoyó a su nieto  
- Si señoritas, es suficiente….  
- Gracia- fue la casi inaudible respuesta de Dana…**

**Sirvieron todos los platos, y por unos eternos minutos para Dana todo estuvo en silencio, solamente interrumpido por el sonido de los cubiertos … hasta que el abuelo, como era de esperar, interrumpió nuevamente la cena….**

**- Bueno Dana, creo que hemos sido muy descorteces contigo  
Dana lo miró sorprendida, negando con la cabeza… Solo simplemente dejó los cubiertos observando detenidamente a su abuelo… como todos en aquella mesa, incluido Heero… el abuelo, el abuelo Dunant disculpándose!**

**Pero el ya maduro hombre solamente sonrió y continuó con su disculpa:  
- en nombre de toda esta familia me disculpo por el trato tan descortés que te hemos dado… lo siento…  
- Dana estaba con sus violeta ojos abiertos entre temor, nervios, sorpresa, emoción…: yo, no tiene que hacer eso…  
- Es lo mas correcto- intervino Quatre- yo me disculpo por las preguntas de Doroty, lo siento mucho  
Dana sonrió sonrojada  
- Bueno señorita- prosiguió el abuelo-haré las presentaciones como corresponde- todos asintieron  
- a mi derecha se encuentra dos matrimonios amigos de la familia: los Douglas y los Allis, amigos de hace muchos años- los cuatro mencionados le sonrieron con amabilidad- bueno el es mi hijo varón menor, señaló a quien recordó Dana como el padre de Wufei, quien es un mal agradecido que hace 25 años se escapó de casa y se fue a la china de donde trajo a ni querido nieto Wufei- ambos, padre e hijo inclinaron la cabeza en forma de saludo, el abuelo continuó- lo único provechoso de su huida fue mi nieto, el padre de este soltó una carcajada, mientras Dana los miraba atentamente- bueno a la derecha de Wufei se encuentra la madre y hermana de Solo, quien como me imagino sabes, es mi primer nieto e hijo de mi hijo mayor, quien se encarga de las sucursales extranjeras del gran imperio empresarial Dunant- Dana asintió, con un leve movimiento de cabeza- el rubio este, señaló con un leve movimiento de cabeza el anciano hombre- es hijo de mi segundo varón, tiene las malas ideas de su madre y el orgullo de su padre, es un músico de segunda y por fin hará algo en beneficio de la familia al contraer matrimonio con la divina Doroty- la aludida sonrió, mientras Quatre solo bajaba la mirada. El abuelo sin inmutarse prosiguió- el siguiente es mi querido nieto Trowa, tan brillante como Solo y Heero, solamente que tiene un enorme mmm como decirlo, ah! Aprecio por las faldas, no me sorprendería que fuera padre sin saberlo- Trowa simplemente sonrió, inclinando la cabeza levemente y mirando a Dana seductor, se ganó una mirada de molestia de sus primas y de Heero….  
- Ellas- prosiguió el abuelo- son las bellezas de la familia, las dos rubias Cindia y Cathy, para su desgracia son hermanas de Quatre, Cathy es abogada, y Cindy aun no termina la preparatoria- Dana miró a esa chiquilla que se vestía como adulta pero que se comportaba con acorde a su edad, sobre todo con Solo.  
- Amar y Sara son hermanas de Heero y Delia es hermana de Trowa. Esta última era la mas seria, quien al igual que el abuelo le negó el saludo.  
- Ya conoces muy bien a Heero- continuó el abuelo con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro que no pasó para nadie desapercibida, Heero tosió incómodo y Solo simplemente sonrió, el abuelo continuó- Pero de todas maneras déjame decirte que es un hombre muy bondadoso y con una gran inteligencia, aunque a veces puede ser muy terco, pero el tiempo le enseñar�, tanto como yo- sonrió más ampliamente- no quiso hacerse cargo de mis negocios y con solamente su esfuerzo se ha abierto caminos en importantes empresas que gracias a el dinero que le corresponde como heredero de esta familia, maneja sus acciones y también otras acciones de importantes empresas de su interés  
- No creo le interese a Dana- interrumpió Heero, el abuelo le ignoró  
- Es junto a Solo mi gran orgullo y espero que algún día encuentre a una mujer bella como tu que le haga feliz, él se lo merece… en ese momento ocurrió algo increíble para todos los presentes, en excepción de Dana… un leve tono rosa coloreó las mejillas levemente tostadas de Heero…. Heero Yui Dunant estaba sonrojándose… Trowa se echó a reír acompañado de Solo y el abuelo  
- Basta… murmuró entre dientes Heero metiéndose una cucharada de sopa más en la boca… Dana le sonrió dulce… haciendo aumentar el colorete en su rostro…  
La presentación del abuelo terminó por disminuir los nervios en Dana quien logró probar la sopa y continuar la cena sin ningún problema…  
Al cabo de una hora, todos habían terminado su comida y se dirigían al salón principal, donde los elegantes sillones y muebles le acogerían…  
Ahora el abuelo hacía participar en la conversación a Dana y está notaba, no perdía momento para resaltar las cualidades de sus nietos, especialmente de Heero y tampoco evitaba manifestar su molestia ante la profesión de Quatre, quien era músico graduado de una prestigiosa universidad, aunque esto no bastaba para el abuelo, más bien empeoraba las cosas… Quatre trabajaba en la sinfónica de la ciudad, tocaba el piano el violín y otros instrumentos que Dana no conocía del todo, esta información la entregó Quatre, en sus intentos de defenderse de los deliberados y nada suaves ataques del abuelo, que sólo terminaban cuando Doroty interrumpía, o Trowa cambiaba el tema… y como fin a uno de esos ataques, Doroty nuevamente formuló una pregunta para Dana:  
- y en qué trabajas Dana  
Dana pestañeó, y Solo como leyendo su duda, le apretó suave una de sus manos…estaban sentados juntos en uno de los mas amplios sillones, su suegra y Hilde junto a ellos, terminando de ocupar el espacio, Solo le mantenía una de sus manos entre las de él…  
- cocino, trabajo de cocinera en un restaurante  
- cocina delicioso- agregó Solo, haciéndole sonrojar  
- el abuelo sonrió enormemente: Heero también gusta de la cocina  
- Heero que se encontraba frente a ellos, parado junto al sillón donde se encontraba un muy incómodo Quatre y su futura esposa que le tomaba las manos intentándole entregarle un poco de tranquilidad… Trowa estaba a la derecha de Quatre, pero sentado en el brazo del sillón, por lo que quedaba a medio metro de su rubio primo.  
- Heero simplemente hizo un gesto con la mano, restando importancia a lo dicho por su abuelo  
- Dana sonrió: Solo es pésimo cocinando  
- El abuelo se carcajeó: espero podamos probar tu comida, Dana  
- Sería un placer  
- Entonces mañana espero que participes en el desayuno  
- Abuelo! Protestó una de las primas: a mí no me parece  
- A mi no me interesa que no te parezca- respondió aun sonriendo el abuelo Dunant… que luego fijó su atención nuevamente en Quatre:  
- Cuándo te casas Quatre  
- Este no respondió, aun seguía molesto por los ataques de quien a pesar no podía evitar respetar y querer. Pero Doroty habló por él:  
- Dentro de un mes… ya se están imprimiendo las invitaciones  
- No necesitan entretención para tu despedida de solteras  
- Doroty sonrió ante la pregunta de Trowa, que solo consiguió que Quatre le mirara molesto  
- Por qué, conoces a algunos bailarines exóticos, prosiguió Doroty, haciendo a Qu mirarla ahora a ella molesto  
- Trowa sonrió sensual, mientras se llevaba su copa de vino a los labios: sería un placer entregarte entretención antes de tu boda…  
- Lo pensaré, terminó de decir Doroty mientras soltaba las manos de un Qu, molesto y sonrojado, que luego miró serio y dolido a Trowa, y no por esas palabras, sino por su comportamiento toda la maldita noche, a caso creyó que no se había dado cuenta de las risitas cómplices que Doroty le lanzaba durante la cena, estaban sentados juntos y él a la derecha de Doroty no podía escuchar ni ver que hacían… había sentido a su futura esposa saltar en su asiento en medio de la cena, mientras Trowa soltaba su molesta risita… lo había visto mirarla de pies a cabeza en toda la noche, y sonreírle seductor mientras se humedecía los labios con su copa, y les había visto desaparecer por 10 minutos antes de servida la cena, eso ya era demasiado… aunque les había seguido, y solo les encontró mandándose indirectas como estas, pero, pero…  
- Te odio! Fue simplemente lo que salió de sus labios, al mirar los verdes ojos de quien llegara a amar como si compartieran a la misma madre…. Pero todos reían ante la nueva broma de Trowa que ahora se burlaba de los malos dotes culinarios de Solo…. Por lo que el único en escuchar y poner atención a sus palabras fue el propio Trowa… Quatre se había levantado y tomando de la mano a Doroty dejaba el salón…  
- Ven aquí jovencito!  
- Fueron las potentes palabras del abuelo Dunant al ver la acción de Quatre… Doroty se soltó de su mano y volteó para obedecer al abuelo  
Quatre se quedó temblando entre indignación y rabia, había detenido sus pasos, pero no volteaba  
- estás siendo descortés con nuestros invitados! Habló nuevamente el abuelo, que se había parado de su cómodo sillón, su esposa solo asentía ante sus palabras, con un leve movimiento de cabeza… Dana temblaba , asida con fuerza a las manos de Solo, y todos estaban en silencio  
- Trowa simplemente bromeada Quatre, no seas tan exagerado, volvió a hablar el abuelo, pero ahora más tranquilo…  
Y Qu sonrió, secando veloz unas lágrimas que asomaron a sus ojos… no se iba a mostrar así de débil ante su familia, menos ante ese hombre tan cruel que nunca dejaría de atormentarlo… no sabia que seguía haciendo ahí, ya hace años el abuelo le había dejado claro que no eres deseable su presencia, pero a pesar de todo, seguía invitándole a las comidas familiares, e involucrándose en su vida…  
Sus hermanas se acercaron a él haciendo que volviera a su asiento, mientras Doroty se sentaba junto a sus hermanas… Heero se había llevado a Trowa a su lado, y sin que nadie lo notara le susurraba amenazas de que le partiría la cara si volvía a provocar a Qu… Trowa solo sonrió… parado junto a él… las palabras de Qu simplemente le habían quitado el aliento…  
El abuelo se sentó con una gran sonrisa y prosiguió a relatar parte de la infancia de Solo, de sus habilidades en los negocios y de cómo Heero le superaba en esos campos, aunque Solo no se quedaba atrás y siempre le sorprendía…  
Dana pestañeó… confusa… claro, sorprendía…esperaba no ser ella parte de una de las nuevas sorpresas de Solo, pero … no , esa sería la última vez que viera a esa familia, eso había dicho Solo, después de esa primera vez no habrían otras… no… **

El reloj marcó las 11 hrs PM y el abuelo se levantó invitando a todos ya irse a dormir… Trowa dijo que se quedaría un rato más charlando con Heero, mientras el abuelo al ver a Qu dirigirse hacia una sirvienta para que le mostrara el cuarto que compartiría con Doroty, dejó nuevamente, su firme voz ser oída…  
- ya hemos dispuesto los cuarto Quatre, nadie aquí va a dormir con su novia, las cosas serían diferentes si estuvieran casados… Quatre imaginó lo que vendría… y el abuelo sonrió:  
- mis cinco nietos varones hace mucho que no comparten como el día de hoy, Wufei se la pasa viajando, y Heero siempre está ocupado, así que les he mandado a preparar el mas grande de los cuartos para uds, como cuando eran unos mocosos… las chicas pueden dormir como gusten, Dana Doroty, si quieren pueden compartir cuartos con las primas  
- Doroty negó diciendo que preferiría si no era mucha la molestia un cuarto para ella sola, mientras Dana palidecía… dios santo, no podían hacerla dormir con las primas!  
- Dana compartirá el cuarto con nosotras suegro- habló la madre de Solo, mientras Hilde asentía  
- Como quieran….  
Dana sintió que le devolvían el alma al cuerpo…  
Todos se retiraron a sus cuartos, incluyendo a Trowa, quien repentinamente solo quería llegar al cuarto…  
Qu le dio un casto y suave beso en los labios a Doroty, y con pesados y lentos pasos se dirigió al cuarto guiado por Heero que conocía mucho mejor la mansión, Heero quien ahora cerraba los ojos, sintiendo un piquete molesto en el pecho.. el beso de buenas noches de Solo a Dana no era tan casto como el de su rubio primo… y se sintió un patético al haber quedado mirando aquel gesto íntimo de ellos, era un intruso….había apartado rápidamente la mirada… pero la voz de su abuelo le distrajo  
- Solo compórtate! Dana casi corrió para alejarse de su novio y seguir los pasos de su suegra… estaba roja… se había dejado llevar por los cálidos brazos de Solo que la habían envuelto con ternura, para susurrarle que todo estaría bien y darle un suave beso que había subido de intensidad y dios mío el abuelo les había llamado la atención!  
Y Heero comprendió… o mejor dicho, se permitió comprender… quizás ante todos sus miradas para Dana habían pasado desapercibidas, pero ante el señor de la casa, nada podía ser ocultado… y su abuelo se había dedicado a exponer sus virtudes por sobre las de Solo toda la velada…. Aunque también halagaba a su primo… que era eso, les estaba diciendo, vamos compitan por ella?... miró molesto al señor de la casa… y apresuro el paso, dejando a Quatre atrás…

_**na: no pude evitar darle ese papel a Duo, es que encaja perfecto ...discúlpenme**_


	2. Capítulo II

**AMOR DE CRISTAL**

**por Haima Yagami**

**Capítulo II**

**Cuando entró al cuarto y Hilde aseguró la puerta, simplemente se dejó caer pesada en la primera cama que encontró… era amplia y ocupaba el primer cuadrante de aquel enorme cuarto…. Todo era elegante, cortinas de terciopelo, un enorme y moderno equipo de música, junto a un gran televisor frente a las camas, que se encontraban separadas por metros entre si, eran de plaza y media, cubiertas por costosas cubres de elegantes tonos azules… cada cama tenía a su costado, junto a la cabecera, un bello velador tallado en fina madera… la losa del piso era de un peculiar color caoba… las lámparas sobre el techo del cuarto eran enormes e iluminaban toda la estancia… todo ahí era elegante y pulcro… Dana suspiró… pero en menos de 7 minutos simplemente desapareció… Dana se había ido… y solo los asustados ojos de Duo Maxwell, su delgada pero elástica figura de músculos suaves y gatunos, reposaban dentro de un pijama gris que trajera de su hogar….  
Hilde se sentó junto a él, a los pies de su cama  
- estuviste muy bien Duo  
- el aludido no dijo nada… tenía un nudo en la garganta y el mareo y los vómitos que le hicieron doblarse en aquellos baños de esa enorme mansión, amenazaban con volver nuevamente…**

**  
- niña…  
Fue un susurro, a penas movió sus labios para dejar las palabras salir de sus labios, sus ojos estaban iluminados, mientras miraba a Solo y contestaba su pregunta:  
- sí, me gustaría que mi primer hijo fuera una delicada niña  
- así le enseñarías a jugar con las muñecas, tal como lo hacías tu a los 12 años no, Qu-chan… la burlesca voz de Trowa acotó… Wufei se largó a reír, su primo Trowa le había contado con lujos de detalles aquella tarde en que el abuelo Dunant casi enloqueció persiguiendo a su rubio primo por toda la mansión llevando una fusta en su mano para hacerlo hombre! Porque lo había encontrado jugando con las muñecas de sus primas… Solo acompañó la risa de sus primos… mientras Trowa recibía un fuerte almohadazo… Heero solamente apagó la lámpara de su velador…estaba en la última cama de aquel enorme cuarto que cuando niños compartieran al visitar aquella mansión… él tenía su propio cuarto, pero el abuelo había insistido en que pasara la noche con sus primos… a demás, eran raras las ocasiones en que se quedaba en aquel lugar, en su cuarto personal de la mansión Dunant, era el único nieto que tenía uno, al fin y al cabo desde sus 12 años se había criado junto a sus abuelos, al morir su madre… trató de ignorar aquellos amargos recuerdos… ahora vivía independiente en un enorme apartamento fruto de su esfuerzo y trabajo…**

**- si no te resulta Qu, prometo ayudarte a dejarla embarazada!  
Quatre arrojó ahora su ultima almohada en la cabeza de ese idiota!  
- basta, se comportan como mocosos  
Solo acotó, para luego voltearse dándole la espalda a su primo, quien discutía con Trowa de que le partiría la cara a golpes si seguía con sus estupideces… Trowa solo se apretaba el estómago riendo… sin hacer caso al rostro lleno de molestia de su rubio primo…  
Solo observó a Heero, a pesar de la poca luz del cuarto podía ver su mirada azul, idéntica a la suya, posada en la riña de sus primos… por suerte estaban lo suficiente lejos del cuarto del abuelo, y las paredes eran muy gruesas para que se escuchara afuera el alboroto… Wufei ya roncaba en su cama…  
- gracias  
Fueron las palabras que Solo simplemente mencionó  
Heero le miró, entendiéndolas a la perfección  
- fuimos muy descorteces con ella  
- no tiene clase, acotó Solo, haciendo que Quatre dejara de intentar acabar con la risa de Trowa y le mirará sorprendido  
- es pobre, no tiene padres ni mayor educación, esperaba que la trataran así…  
Heero sintió como algo en su pecho gruñía y subía hasta su garganta, pero logró contenerse: no me parece que sea así, es muy educada y  
- La saqué de la calle, primito  
Ahora fue Trowa quien le puso atención  
- la saqué de esa sucia vida que llevaba-continuó el mayor de los primos Dunant- le di dinero, comida y sin más me enamoré…. A Heero se le paró el corazón… su respiración se detuvo: la… la calle… repitió despacio, mientras sentía nuevamente la rabia crecer en su interior… pero, pero… no, eso no era cierto… su sonrisa era limpia y su mirada solamente desprendía ingenuidad y belleza, no podía ella…  
- trabajaba como  
- cállate… fueron las palabras de Heero, quien le miró brusco, haciendo a Solo sonreír…  
- no quiero que tengan sorpresas después o vayan con el cuento al abuelo, habló mirando a Trowa fijamente: no se lo diré… y espero ustedes tampoco lo hagan y si el abuelo te pide averiguar de ella, como siempre lo hace con las parejas de cada uno de nosotros, cuando nota que es algo serio, Trowa, no te involucres en eso**

**Trowa solo asintió, mientras Heero se tapaba hasta la cabeza con las mantas y le daba la espalda a su primo… su primo mayor, la pareja de Dana…**

**Quatre se había quedado en silencio, imaginando todas las atrocidades por las que debió pasar aquella muchacha… sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, mientras se metía bajo la ropa de cama, de seguro el no podía llegar a imaginar por todo lo que esa chica pasó… se tapaba con las cubres cuando unas manos le destaparon:  
- correte  
- que!  
Trowa le hizo el menor caso, se metió entre las ropas de cama, y le dio la espalda… en su cama!  
Quatre se incorporó indignado y cuando trató de dar un paso fuera del lecho, unos fuertes brazos lo envolvieron y lo trajeron de vuelta… Trowa le susurraba disculpas al oído, mientras el rubio sentía desconcertado, su hombro húmedo, donde el rostro de Trowa se apoyaba…  
Ya todas las luces del cuarto se encontraban apagadas… y como siempre había sucedido... Quatre le perdonaba todo a ese idiota de verdes ojos… y se dejaba arrastrar en su abrazo a la cama, sintiendo el cuerpo más alto que el propio, acomodarse a sus formas…pegado a su espalda, los fuertes brazos envolviendo su cintura…**

**Suspiró: sabes que no te odio Trowa… este solo le asió con más fuerza… y Quatre pudo escuchar un pequeño jadeo, casi un sollozo….**

**Wufei dormía placidamente y Heero con los ojos apretados, no podía apartar de su cabeza esos ojos violeta…**

**Solo también ya se había rendido al sueño….**

- simplemente ámame…. Abrió los ojos, su mirada divisó el enorme techo frente a él… había soñado con él… con sus azules ojos, con sus suaves caricias… mientras le decía aquellas palabras… era él único precio a pagar por estar junto a él, por olvidar a Dana, por huir de ella, y limpiar el fango, la suciedad que cubría sus ojos por ya años…sus ojos, su cuerpo….  
- ámame….  
- Sí…. Su respuesta…  
No entraba aun ningún rayo de sol por las enormes ventanas, y sabía aun no había amanecido… dentro de un par de horas debería volver a vestir de ella, debería volver a suavizar su voz, sonreír complaciente, medir sus palabras… pero esa sería la última vez… cierto?... verdad, porque si no era así, se volvería loco… y… y…  
- ámame…  
Apretó con fuerza su cabeza, mientras volteaba en el lecho, para luego abrazar sus piernas... y dejar las lagrimas mojar su rostro…  
el sol aun no hacía su aparición en lo alto del cielo… así como ese hombre de azules ojos había aparecido en su vida…. Solo… un murmullo… su sol… las limpias aguas que purificaban mi cuerpo….

Despertó a las 7 Am en punto, Hilde ya sostenía en sus manos las ropas que Dana debería usar aquel día…un vestido blanco, con el mismo cuello que llevara la noche anterior, he igual de largo, le cubriría hasta los talones con un pequeños tajo junto a su pierna izquierda que permitía un fácil andar y mostraba sólo lo necesario… piernas suaves y bien formadas, como las de una jovencita…

**Se levantó rápido, ignorando el dolor de cabeza que le invadió a penas se incorporó del lecho, y tomando las ropas se dirigió al baño privado que por suerte tenía aquel enorme cuarto…**

**Abrió sus ojos perezosamente… el calor que le acunaba cuan bebe regalón, hacía esfuerzos infructuosos por abandonarlo… suspiró, volvió a cerrar los ojos y dobló la fuerza con la que asía a su ángel rubio desde la cintura… hasta que escucho un bufido… pero no todos los días se despertaba de esa manera no?… abrió uno de sus ojos, mirando por entre los rubios cabellos la hora que marcaba el reloj digital sobre el velador…: 7:25 AM… uuu Quatre era un tontito si pensaba que le iba a dejar levantarse tan temprano… al final, sintió al rubio abandonar sus intentos, para finalmente seguir pegado a su cuerpo….  
Media hora después Heero salía del cuarto, y Solo abría perezosamente sus ojos… un nombre saliendo de sus labios, pero como un imperceptible susurro  
- Duo….**

- Suelta, Trowa, ya son mas de las 9, suelta…

**Estaban solos en el cuarto… cuando despertó se encontró aun apresado entre esos brazos… era su primo, se criaron como hermanos, pero si el abuelo entraba y los encontraba así, ambos se metería en problemas y como siempre, él se llevaría la peor parte… suspiró ya enfadado y de un empellón se soltó de los adormilados brazos de su odioso primo, que de seguro era lunático, porque lo podía molestar hasta el extremo de hacer surgir en el la peor de las furias, como acurrucarse contra su cuerpo pidiendo disculpas… suspiró, Trowa siempre, desde niños, le había desconcertado…**

**Y el primo lunático, se estiró cuan gatito en la cama, para luego abrazarse a Quatre, quien se encontraba sentado dándole la espalda, buscando sus zapatos para irse al baño… Trowa le aprisionó con ambos brazos desde el cuello…**

**- y te vas, así nada más… tenemos una alocada noche de pasión y sin mas me dejas?… se lo murmuró junto al oído, para luego sin ningún reparo pasarle sensual la lengua por el lóbulo de esa pequeña y deliciosa orejita según sus ojos…y sus sentidos…**

**A Quatre se le erizaron todos los vellos de su cuerpo… especialmente los cabellos de su nuca… y se levantó molesto, y todo colorado se fue al baño de aquel cuarto dando un portazo… Trowa sonreía… pero sus ojos estaban cristalinos… para Qu-chan siempre sería su primo, su casi hermano, su familia, su primo lunático que hacía bromas pesadas, que le molestaba hasta el cansancio, el don Juan que no creía en los compromisos… se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama…**

**Salió del baño sin mirarle, buscó su bolso que debería estar dentro del closeth y se volvió a encerrar de un portazo en el baño… Trowa fingía que dormía acurrucado en la cama…. El aroma de Quatre aun impregnaba las sábanas… **

**Solo se sorprendió al encontrar a Dana en la cocina, siendo asistida por la servidumbre y a cargo del desayuno…**

**Su vestido blanco le daba un aire más delicado del que realmente tenía, porque su amado podía ser una serpiente… bajo su peso, bajo el peso de su cuerpo, se movía con esa experiencia que a veces no sabía si odiaba o amaba… con esos ojos violetas que no sabía si veneraba o despreciaba… él era su ella, era su él, era su amante y su amor, era su pasión y su violencia… porque despertaba lo mejor de si, como también lo peor… y las pequeñas marcas , imperceptibles , ocultas tras la ropa… a veces lo hacían dudar…..pero… que más tenía Duo de lo que él le había dado… que haría su Duo si le echaba de su lado?...  
El desayuno ante los ojos del abuelo fue un éxito… hasta las primitas reconocieron el talento de Dana para la cocina… les preparó unos panqueques exquisitos, de una contextura suave al gusto y al tacto… todos los presentes en la noche anterior, incluso los matrimonios amigos estaban en la mesa… **

**Los primeros en marcharse de la mansión Dunant fueron Quatre y Doroty, se fueron antes del almuerzo y pronto les siguieron Wufei y su padre….**

**Después del almuerzo se marcharon los matrimonios amigos, junto a todas las primitas… ellos se fueron a las 16:00 hrs… el abuelo se despidió efusivo, mientras Heero aceptaba el beso en su mejilla proveniente de la madre de Solo y de Hilde, pero simplemente movía su cabeza ante el gesto de Dana, quien nuevamente se quedaba con las manos extendidas… pero Solo las tomó y le llevó ante el abuelo**

**- no creo Dana que estés por mucho tiempo con Solo, pero siéntete libre de visitarnos cuando gustes…. Dana sonrió, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, su más grande temor había salido de los labios de ese hombre, pero a pesar de aquello, sus palabras le habían conmovido… le sonrió, y extendió sus manos que en esta ocasión fueron aceptadas…  
Heero marchaba ya al interior de la mansión….**

Su cuerpo cayó pesado contra la cama, mientras el peso conocido y amado le cubría cuan manto… no hubo preparación, no hubo palabras, no hubo besos ni caricias… solo ese cuerpo amado entrando en el suyo, solo las ropas regando el piso del cuarto que compartían, en aquel apartamento que era su hogar… ni siquiera fueron necesarios los besos… y con experiencia le recibió, se entregó y le dio todo el placer capas de darle, abriéndose para él, quizás como no debía hacerlo… gimiendo para él, reprimiendo los jadeos de dolor… amándolo solamente a él… para poder seguir a su lado…

**A penas habían llegado Solo se lo llevó al cuarto arrancando esas ropas que le recordaban aquellos años que no quería volver a observar, lo mejor era dejarlos allá, en el olvido, y enterrar el nombre de Dana con ellos, su sonrisa coqueta, su cuerpo delgado cubierto de suaves ropas, de cortas faldas, de vulgares vestimentas… su mirada opaca, su cuerpo de niño, de adolescente profanado… violado….**

**Luego de la lujuria, de la ciega pasión, vinieron los besos… se recostó junto a él y le atrajo sobre su pecho, para besar sus largos cabellos, para acariciar el recién lastimado cuerpo… porque a pesar del pasado, seguía siendo la frágil figura, de suaves contornos, de músculos definidos pero jóvenes y delicados… seguía siendo el adolescente lastimado….**

**Pero todo había quedado atrás… ya no volverían a necesitarla… verdad? Ella ya no tendría que volver…**

**continuará... se agradece cualquier comentario **


	3. Capítulo III

**AMOR DE CRISTAL**

**por Haima Yagami**

Capítulo III 

- deja de hacer eso!  
- ……  
- es molesto, deja!  
- …….  
- Uuuuu!  
- Jajajaja….  
Una pequeña bolita de papel cayó con impresionante exactitud justo en medio de la nuca de un ya furioso rubio…  
-jajajaja  
Quatre simplemente se volteó molesto, iba a darle el mejor de sus rosarios, cuando optó por hacer lo más inteligente cuando ese primito suyo está en su etapa infantil… ignorarlo… volteó nuevamente, tomó su pluma y siguió traspasando su ultima obra… no sólo estudió música, también componía, tanto en violín como en piano…  
Estaba sentado en la cómoda silla giratoria de su escritorio, en su cuarto, un cuarto no muy grande, pero donde podía tener todo lo que necesitaba, su closet, y su cama de dos plazas donde dormiría con su esposa… sonrió, ignorando un comentario sobre lo pequeño del lugar, de parte de su primo, y continuó con su trabajo… miró las notas escritas en el papel y suspiró… no podía simplemente echarlo a patadas de su apartamento, al fin y al cabo, que él estuviera ahí pasando en limpio su última obra, era en parte gracias a ese lunático, bueno gran parte, puesto que él fue quien le financió y le apoyó cuando quiso dedicarse a la música y toda su familia le dio la espalda, era por eso que aguantaba sus pesadeces, sus estados anímicos que al parecer cambiaban con la luna y… otro papelito le dio de lleno en la nuca… y bueno soportaba los papeles voladores…  
Trowa, recostado sobre la cama de su querido primo, acababa con la cuarta hoja… tenía el semblante serio y un regadero de papelitos hechos bolitas sobre el piso…  
Si alguien lo observara mientras atacaba a su primito, podría ver su mirada seria, su rostro impasible, mientras tiraba y tiraba papelitos… pero ya que no había logrado hacer que Qu-chan le prestara atención y tampoco que le echara del apartamento, optó por darle la espalda y dormir un rato… miró hacia la ventana de aquel cuarto… estaban en un décimo piso…suspiró… habían tantas cosas que no pudo compartir con él… había tanto que no le dijo, tanto que deseaba sentir junto a él… pero… Heero en parte tenía razón, le había dicho que si Quatre era tan importante en su vida por qué no le dejaba en paz, por qué no se alejaba de él… por qué no entendía que había llegado tarde a su lado, que era un tercero que debía dar un paso fuera de su vida, y dejar a esa pareja casarse, formar una familia, seguir juntos… Trowa pestañeó, confuso, mientras se volteaba nuevamente hacia donde estaba Qu-chan sentado y le miraba curioso… no, él no había llegado tarde, la que llegó como tercera había sido esa mujer, Heero y sus palabras más que para él iban hacia si mismo… no hacia él… porque a Qu-chan lo conocía desde que este tenía 3 añitos y aun no caminaba bien, le tiraba el pelo a sus hermanas y arrojaba la comida que le daba la nana lejos…. Si… él no había llegado tarde…  
- Quatre  
El aludido suspiró fastidiado, pero al escuchar su nombre sin toque de burla, volteó:  
- que pasa ahora  
- Trowa lo observó y por primera vez desde que escuchara la noticia que creyó en un comienzo era una cruel broma se atrevió a decir, lo que le azotaba las sienes y le hacía doler el pecho muchos más cruel que cuando su abuelo lo separó de él, su Qu-chan  
- No te cases….  
Quatre le miró con los ojos bien abiertos intentando adivinar si era una broma o Trowa hablaba en serio….  
- no lo hagas, por favor…

Hace exactamente dos semanas que la había visto por primera y sabía ultima vez… después que ellos dejaran la mansión, se había subido a su auto y se marchó sin dirigirle ni palabra ni mirada a su abuelo… porque la sonrisita que le dio, cuando los despidieron le dejó más que claro que era lo que ese hombre pensaba…  
Ahora sentado en su oficina, revisaba una serie de papeles, tenía mucho trabajo… suspiró, mientras sentía el teléfono replicar…  
- señor Yui, el señor Dunant le busca  
Heero bufó, lo que le faltaba… tener a su abuelo en la oficina… suspiró, y simplemente optó por dejarle entrar…  
- nieto querido  
El alto hombre de azules ojos se sentó frente su hijo en una silla cómoda y elegante como todo en aquella oficina…  
- es un gusto visitarte en tu trabajo Heero, pero esta oficina no es ni la cuarta parte de la oficina de tu primo Solo  
Heero no quiso referirse al respecto, simplemente movió la cabeza a modo de asentimiento… el hombre frente a él simplemente bufó: no vengo a insistir que trabajes con nosotros, sólo a ofrecerte un poco de ayuda como mi nieto preferido  
Heero le observó, recordaba que después de aquella discusión en el despacho del abuelo, este le había gritado que era su deshonra, que le desheredaba al igual que hizo con Quatre… y ahora resultaba que seguía siendo su nieto preferido… bufó, típico de ese hombre…  
- y en qué puedo necesitar ayuda, abuelo  
- El señor Dunant simplemente sonrió: toma… y le entrego un papelito con una dirección y un horario: 9:00 hrs 18:00 hrs colación a las 15:30 hrs hasta las 16.15 hrs.  
Heero lo tomó sin entender el significado de aquello, pero por solo unos segundos, para luego mirar molesto a su abuelo… arrugar el papelito y arrojarlo en el basurero junto a su escritorio… el señor Dunant apagó su sonrisa  
- vas a perder a la mujer de tu vida simplemente por llevarme la contra  
- en primer lugar- habló Heero molesto y con ese nudo en la garganta que le perseguía y que se había apoderado de él desde el momento en que asumió que no tenía ninguna posibilidad… no, porque era la novia de su primo, y este la había sacado de la calle y ella lo amaba y… respiró hondo al notar que tardaba demasiado en responderle a su abuelo que ante su turbación nuevamente sonreía  
- en primer lugar, es la novia de Solo, tu nieto mayor, en segundo lugar: no tienes forma de saber si es o no la mujer de mi vida, y nadie te ha dicho que estoy interesado en ella  
- no soy ciego Heero vi tu peculiar comportamiento durante toda la cena  
- solamente fui amable no  
- soy tu abuelo y desde tus doce años me he encargado de tu crianza  
- y sabes que te lo agradezco, pero eso no te da derecho a que te involucres en este tipo de cosas y más sobre desmedro de uno de tus nietos  
- tu sabes como es tu primo, sabes perfectamente que pronto se va a aburrir de ella, ya hablé con él y me dijo que no tenía ni tendría planes de matrimonio con ella, sabes perfectamente que pronto se cansará y la echara de su lado incluso si tiene un hijo de él eso será solamente un detalle para tu primo  
- pero  
- que quieres, recoger los pedacito de Dana cuando Solo se aburra y la aparte de él, quieres hacerte cargo de un hijo que no será tuyo de un corazón roto?  
- Eso  
- Eso es lo que quieres, bueno allá tu, yo simplemente quería ayudarte, pero al parecer prefieres seguir con tus ideas enfermas, claro es mejor meterse con un hombre para no tener responsabilidades!  
- No he dicho nunca eso, no mal interpretes las cosas yo  
- Como quieras- lo interrumpió el señor Dunant- pero déjame decirte una última cosa: Solo sale con una de las hijas de Daniel…  
- No te creo  
- Cuantas veces lo ha hecho?  
- ……. Heero simplemente guardó silencio  
- por lo que sé Dana no tiene familia, quedará en la calle y a la deriva cuando tu primo se canse de ella. La chica me agrada, pero bueno allá tu… yo no haré nada más…  
El señor Dunant se le levantó brusco de su asiento y salió de la oficina dando un portazo, mientras Heero simplemente volvía a sus papeles…

- no lo hagas Qu-chan  
Quatre simplemente bajó la mirada, los cristalinos ojos de Trowa lo perturbaban, sentía esa marea, ese algo en su interior surgir, como sabía no era correcto… se controló y le miró serio:  
- faltan dos semanas para la boda Trowa, no me digas estupideces  
- eres joven Quatre, te estarás arruinando la vida! Trowa se alteró pero logró mantener la calma … se había sentado en la orilla de la cama…  
Quatre simplemente volteó nuevamente en la silla, dándole la espalda a su primo  
- la decisión la tomé hace mucho tiempo Trowa, y no porque tú no gustes de compromisos yo voy a seguir tu ejemplo  
Trowa no dijo nada… no, no podía seguir hablando, si lo hacía, sabía podría provocar el odio de su amado rubio… no, pero…  
- ya no me quieres  
Quatre soltó la pluma con la cual escribía, era una de tinta negra, la cual dejó una profunda marca sobre la hoja…  
El rubio ignoró la marca y volteó, para encontrar a su primo, a su casi hermano sentado en la cama, su mirada baja y su cabellos rebelde cubriendo ahora la mitad de su rostro…  
- sabes que no es así…  
- mentira  
- Trowa, aunque me case, aunque tenga hijos, lo que siento por ti nunca va a cambiar… Trowa se estremeció… se oía así mismo Quatre, sabía lo que estaba diciendo, o lo hacía a propósito, para jugar con él?.. no, su amor sería incapaz de hacer algo así.  
- Te quiero, no sólo te quiero, te amo como si fuéramos hermanos y  
Trowa no pudo evitar soltar una amarga carcajada… claro, lo amaba, lo quería, pero claro por la sangre que compartían, solamente por eso…  
Se levantó de la cama y salió de aquel cuarto…a los minutos Quatre sintió como la puerta de entrada de su apartamento se cerraba con un fuerte golpe… suspiró… no entendía… y no haría esfuerzos por entender, aunque el deseara cancelar la boda (lo cual no deseaba) no podría hacerle algo así a Doroty, que lo amaba, que no le importaba no pudiese llevar el apellido Dunant por ordenes de su abuelo, porque él desde que decidió consagrarse a la música había perdido su apellido y la herencia que le correspondía tanto del lado de su madre como de su padre… Doroty lo amaba, vivirían juntos en aquel apartamento, serían padres y… no Trowa, no puedo dejarla… no deseo hacerlo… y no lo haré… te amo, primo mío como amo a toda mi familia, pero…no la dejaré 

Era una jornada más de trabajo… Duo acababa de servir los dos últimos pedidos, cuando su jefe se acercó para indicarle que tenía una llamada… le entregó el teléfono inalámbrico que recibió luego de retirar de una de sus manos el guante que la cubría… eran muy exigentes en lo que respecta a higiene en aquel lugar, a pesar de ser solamente un modesto restaurante….  
- sí, diga  
- Duo, soy yo, tu querida cuñada  
- ha Hilde, amiga, que pasa?  
- Mmm tenemos un grave problema… Heero me llamó  
- Heero, el primo de Solo  
- Sí, me preguntó si te molestaría que fuera a tu trabajo, creo tiene una invitación del abuelo  
- Que!  
- Yo estaba tan nerviosa que no le puse atención, pero  
- Hilde que voy a hacer?  
- Voy en camino, llevo una muda de ropa  
- Pero  
- Nada de peros  
- Dios mío!  
Duo no escuchó más, Hilde ya había cortado la llamada…. Y el reloj marcaba las 17:00 hrs, aun no podía salir del trabajo… tenía que llamar a Solo!

El reloj marcó las 17:25 Hrs, cuando Hilde entró a los baños de aquel pequeño restaurante, aquellos que usaban los empleados, traía agarrado desde el brazo al jefe de Duo, un hombre de 30 años, que amaba la cocina y los negocios por eso optó por ese restaurante…  
- que pasa! Habló el jefe de Duo  
Duo entró tras ellos al baño.. había llamado a Solo y este simplemente dijo que le siguiera la corriente a Heero, que acepará la invitación esa que le harían y luego simplemente no acudía y punto, el abuelo Dunant se sentiría ofendido y no querría verla más… pero, pero…  
Hilde le explicó en pocas palabras el problema, que la familia de Solo no sabía de la relación de Duo con él, que le creían chica y ya una vez lo habían visto vestido como tal y presentado como Dana, de que por favor le dejara sacarlo por atrás y …  
-jajajajajaja  
Duo miró dolido a su jefe, mientras este se apretaba el estómago riendo… y el joven trenzado optó por meterse al baño junto con las ropas que Hilde le había traído..

Eran las 18:00 hrs en punto cuando Heero entró al pequeño restaurante que indicaba la dirección anotada en un arrugado papelito... una mesera se acercó a atenderle, pero antes que la muchacha pudiese tomar su pedido había un hombre tras ella diciéndole que él lo atendería…  
Hilde desde la puerta que conducía a la cocina observaba, le había dicho al jefe de Duo que ese era su primo y que por favor le atendiera…  
- sí  
Heero miró un tanto confundido la sonrisa enorme que ese hombre le ofrecía…  
- Quiero un café y si es posible ver a la señorita Dana Maxwell  
El jefe de Duo soltó una risilla para asentir con un movimiento rápido de cabeza y salir casi corriendo a la cocina… es que era todo tan cómico!  
- basta Peter me avergüenzas más y me pones más nervioso  
- no Dana… la interrumpió Hilde: nerviosa  
Duo la miró dolido, pero optó por mantener la calma… no podía salir vestido así, por suerte convenció a Hilde de no pintarle, al fin y al cabo no había tanta diferencia, mientras que su jefe intentaba detener un nuevo ataque de risa…  
Finalmente se acercó a la mesita donde tenía la cafetera, sirvió un café y se lo pasó a Duo, bueno a Dana…quien vestía un traje blanco largo, pero que ahora cubría con un delantal que le llegaba hasta casi los tobillos y ocultaba por lo menos al ser mirada desde frente, el vestido… no podía permitir que sus compañeros, que a esa hora hacían cambio de turno, descubrieran sus atuendos… salió de la cocina pegada a la pared, fijándose bien que no hubiese ninguna mesera que pudiera verla y se acercó a Heero… Hilde iba tras ella, lo cual desconcertó un poco al joven empresario…  
- Ho-hola Heero yo  
- Hola, siento molestarte  
- no, no pasa nada  
- pero  
- yo ya me iba…  
- te acompaño?  
- no es que  
- por favor…  
- claro, podemos ir a tomar algo a algún lado- acotó Hilde colocándose junto a Heero  
- hola Hilde- saludó este  
- hola primo.. bueno vamos  
Heero dejó su pago por el café, que no probó, en la mesa y salió tras Dana y Hilde que ya se encontraban fuera del restaurante…  
Hilde los llevó a un restaurante cercano a aquel lugar, por suerte cuando entraron Duo no reconoció a ningún conocido, bueno el no era de muchas amistades desde que vivía con Solo, y, por suerte, al estar sentado no se distinguía el vestido que llevaba… pero…  
Ya se había sacado el delantal que le cubrió al salir del restaurante, lo guardo en su mochila, que fue mirada de forma crítica por los azules ojos de Heero, de seguro este esperaba una cartera o algo así, no esa enorme mochila que cargaba con él… bueno ella… diablos!  
- espero no haberte molestado- habló sencillamente Heero intentando esos ojos se fijaran en él… llevaban ya casi diez minutos sentados y la única que hablaba era Hilde y para colmo Dana ni siquiera le miraba…y la aludida solamente meneó la cabeza en negación…  
- tres cafés y dos porciones de esos pastelitos que tienen en la vitrina, que sean de chocolate… Hilde hizo la orden por los tres, mientras Duo pensaba en una manera de deshacerse del primo de su novio… era verdad que le tenía aprecio, puesto que fue quien mejor se comportó con él aquella noche, sin contar las dos veces que le dejó con las manos extendidas, pero… suspiró, tenía que hacer algo  
- Heero  
Heero le miró con una leve sonrisita… que desconcertó a Hilde, eran pocas las veces que había visto la faceta amable de su estoico primo…  
- Dime  
- No quiero que vuelvas a visitarme en mi trabajo, por favor  
El nieto favorito del señor Dunant simplemente bajó la mirada…  
- no quise ofenderte… se apresuró a agregar Dana  
- es verdad, no debería visitarte  
- aa Dana, no seas así- acotó Hilde con una sonrisa- que malo hay… calló ante la mirada asesina de Duo y simplemente llamó nuevamente a la chica que les atendió para agregar una malteada al pedido  
- no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar… y bueno vamos al grano, estoy acá por encargo del abuelo  
- si?  
- Si, es para hacerte una invitación, este fin de semana… al centro de deportes al cual pertenece nuestra familia  
- A mí, por qué no se lo dijeron a Solo?  
Heero respiró hondo, lo que iba a decir le hacía sentir patético, pero…  
- la invitación es solamente para ti  
- Hilde pestañeó confundida, para luego sonreír: el abuelo quiere conocerla mejor he?  
- Eso parece… habló Heero recibiendo su café, Duo recibió su trozo de pastel y su café… Hilde volvió a sonreír…  
- Dana estará encantada de aceptar, cierto cuñadita?  
- Si… acotó esta mientras observaba el pastel sin ningún deseo de probarlo…  
- Entonces puedo marcharme, pasaremos por ti en la mañana del sábado a las 9 te parece?  
- No, es decir, mejor le digo a Solo que me lleve a la mansión  
- Como quieras  
Heero probó un poco su café, para luego llamar a la mesera y pedir la cuenta  
- Heero yo invité no te preocupes  
- No Hilde, yo pago  
- Como quieras  
- He, disculpa- habló tímida Dana- quien más estará a parte del abuelo?  
- Trowa, pero no ha confirmado, la abuela y yo… si Hilde gusta ir simplemente tiene que decírselo al abuelo…  
- Hablaré con él, primito  
- Bueno yo me retiro…  
- Adiós Heero… le sonrió Dana haciendo que este volteara veloz para salir de aquel lugar… a parte de nervioso, la sonrisa de Dana dirigida a él, le hizo sentir las mejillas arder… lo que le faltaba, que se comportara como un bobo!  
- Hilde que voy a hacer?... Duo habló serio, mientras observaba el pastelillo de chocolate frente a él…  
- Fácil… no te presentas y punto, al abuelo le va parecer una falta de respeto horrible y te va a dejar tranquila…  
- Tranquilo Hilde  
- Da igual…  
Duo solamente resopló ya cansado… alejó el plato con el pastel de su vista y se levantó… lo mismo había dicho Solo, entonces tenía que estar tranquila… diablos! Tranquilo!

Cuando llegó a su apartamento simplemente se dejó caer pesado sobre su amplia cama… y a penas lo hizo, el teléfono junto a él comenzó a replicar…

No se movió de su posición, simplemente extendió el brazo para presionar el botón que contestaba el molesto teléfono sin necesidad de tomar el auricular…  
- hola Heero!... la voz de su molesto abuelo se dejó oír  
- hola  
- bueno dime aceptó?  
- Si  
- Que bien, no estás contento?  
- No lo sé… Heero resopló molesto unos mechones de pelo que le cubrieron parte de los ojos…  
- Entonces pasaremos por ella el sábado  
- No, dijo que Solo la llevaría  
- Y tú se lo permitiste?  
- Si- ya le estaba mareando la conversación, pero….  
- Si no llega iremos a buscarla  
- Como quieras  
- Heero lo hago por tu felicidad  
- Como sea

El abuelo resopló y simplemente colgó la llamada…. Heero hizo lo mismo…

Era una noche helada… caminaba sin rumbos por las frías calles… los pies le dolían, aquellas zapatillas que le dieran en el hogar siempre habían sido muy duras… suspiró, mientras se frotaba las manos intentando entrar en calor…. Hubiese traído más ropa, pero esta solo habría sido un estorbo al trepar la pared… encontró un callejón oscuro y silencioso, por lo que optó por escogerlo como refugio… las pocas monedas que llevó con él, las perdió mientras corría….quizás, no debió escapar… tal vez lo mejor hubiese sido quedarse en aquel lugar, soportar tres años más…pero… pasaba frío, pasaba hambre… no soportaba oír los gritos de sus compañeros cuando los castigos recaían sobre ellos, por desobedecer… y tampoco soportaba sus propios gritos cuando esto simplemente le ocurría a él… pero… por lo menos estaría descansado en un cama, fría e incómoda, pero mucho mejor que los cartones que ahora acomodaba en el piso para poder sentarse… las piernas le dolían y la derecha aun sangraba por aquel vidrió que le rasguñó la rodilla cuando saltaba la gran pared… así le decían… la gran pared… muchos otros chicos habían hecho lo mismo, saltarla, decían que por el lado que daba a la calle era más fácil bajar, y como ninguno de esos chicos había vuelto y tampoco se les había reportado lesionados, se animó a seguir su ejemplo… saltar la gran pared de aquel hogar de menores, pared que lo separaba de la libertad… no que había nacido libre?… sí, siempre optó por ver las cosas de ese modo… con optimismo… él no era un muchacho sin padres, claro que no, él era un muchacho con libertad… no era quien carecía de una madre amorosa…sin no, no poseía lazos que le ataran a un mujer destinada a dejarle tarde o temprano… no era quien no contaba con un padre responsable, sino que tenía la independencia necesaria para afrontar la vida sin necesitar ninguna mano masculina, ningún ejemplo a seguir… se acurrucó mejor entre los cartones… mientras abrazaba sus piernas cubiertas por un viejo pantalón de buzo… él, no contaba con los lazos y las responsabilidades que conllevan el tener una familia… claro, él era un muchacho libre… de 15 años… sin lazos ni responsabilidades… eso era, no necesitaba de nadie… como también no tenía a nadie…. Limpió rudo las lágrimas que se asomaban a sus ojos, mientras se repetía en un susurro… que no necesitaba a una madre que tarde o temprano lo dejaría, que no necesitaba a un padre, para que le golpeara por no ser lo que ellos esperaban de él… él era libre, nadie, nunca esperó ni esperaba algo de él… sonrió triste, mientras se encogía con más fuerza en su lugar, mientras pensaba que no debía dejarse dormir o se congelaría, el frío de esa noche le estaba ya congelando el aliento….  
No se durmió y pudo ver con los ojos dilatados y todo el cuerpo cansado, como la luna le daba paso a un tímido sol que se dejaba cubrir por molestas nubes… al parecer el clima no iba a mejorar aquella mañana…. Y así fue, el clima no mejoró, tampoco lo hizo las semanas posteriores, donde tuvo que dormir en plazas, paraderos de buses y otros lugares, asearse en baños públicos y robar para poder comer… no era la primera vez que lo hacía, el robo era algo normal en él, desde niño que había aprendido a tomar lo que necesitara, en un comienzo se sintió orgulloso de ser capaz de darse para si todo lo que otros le echaban en cara cuando se lo entregaban… robó comida, robó ropas, robó juguetes… en un comienzo estuvo orgulloso de sí, pero con el tiempo notó que aquello era vergonzoso…  
Hambre. Frío.. Vergüenza… los días pasaban y él no encontraba nada de que sujetarse… estaba a la deriva... durmiendo a la intemperie, la herida en su rodilla infectada… su cuerpo debilitado…y así fue como una noche a dos semanas de abandonar el hogar de menores… se encontró afiebrado, casi delirante, en una calle fría y solitaria… y sintió aquello… ese miedo que te corta la respiración, cuando miras a tu alrededor y vislumbras con una claridad avasalladora lo pequeño e insignificante que eres… ahí, tirado en el suelo… sin nadie, sin nada, más que tu patética vida olvidada, esa vida del niño que no debió ser, del hijo negado, del humano abandonado… supo con cruel certeza que podía morir, podía dejar de respirar y a nadie ni siquiera a nada le importaría… y embargado de este temor… con la fiebre dueña ya de su maltratado y hambriento cuerpo, simplemente se abandonó a la inconciencia… que más podía hacer?… y aunque hiciera algo, a quien le importaría?... la brisa de esa noche se llevó su orgullo, no era un adolescente independiente, un humano que tenía la gracia de no contar con lazos… era un muchacho abandonado… era un huérfano con hambre y frío, dejado a su suerte… abandonado ahí en medio de la nada….

Lo que pasó las horas posteriores a su inconciencia no lo recordaba… aunque se suponía que había estado semi despierto y contestó a todas las preguntas que se le hicieron… solamente recordaba desde que abrió los ojos y una tenue luz rojiza le nubló por un momento la vista… mientras sentía unos ruidos comenzar a martillar su cabeza… se encontró en una pequeña cama que olía a cigarro y colonia… frente a él, pudo distinguir un enorme cuadro de un auto Ferrari…se quedó quieto… la rodilla ya no le dolía, la fiebre que sintió antes de caer inconsciente ya se había apaciguado… cuando pudo coordinar mejor sus movimientos notó que llevaba ropas ajenas, un confortable pijama de algodón, de dos piezas, camisa y pantalón que le quedaban solamente un poco grandes… cerró los ojos, pero los ruidos que provenían del exterior le obligaron a volver a abrirlos…. Cuanto tiempo pasó?... dos horas? Tres?... pero sabía que fue bastante tiempo antes de que la puerta de ese cómodo y rojizo cuarto se abriera… para ver a un muchacho solamente unos años mayor que él entrar sonriente….le saludó, mientras Duo lo miraba sin entender que pasaba… el chico se sentó a su lado, para decirle que ahora no podía darle de comer, porque estaba trabajando como todos en aquel lugar pero que al medio día, cuando se levantara, le traería algo de comida… le acomodó las almohadas y le tomó la temperatura tocando su frente… Duo solamente parpadeaba sin animarse a hablar…  
Cuando el muchacho salió del cuarto, Duo cerró los ojos, quizás era un sueño extraño, pensó, y cuando abriera los ojos seguiría tirado en el suelo de un frío y sucio callejón…

Pero cuando abrió sus violetas ojos seguía en el cuarto rojizo con aquel cuadro de un Ferrari frente a él… cabe mencionar que él no sabía que era un Ferrari, como tampoco sabía donde se encontraba… pero el muchacho misterioso, le explicó todo aquello al día siguiente… al medio día le llevó unas tostadas con margarina, más un poco de te… no fue un banquete, pero era mucho más de lo que había probado todos esos días… tan solo con mirar su cuerpo, podía estar seguro que si no hubiese probado esas tostadas se hubiese muerto de hambre…. Él, el muchacho misterioso… resultó ser quien le sacara de la calle, le recogió como quien recoge a un perrito abandonado, el cielo aquella noche como casi todas las que pasó a la intemperie, estaba nublado y el muchacho decidió llevarlo con él al ver su lamentable estado…. Se encontraba en su cuarto, de un localucho cercano al callejón donde perdió la conciencia… bueno, era un local que abría de noche…había convivido con todo tipo de muchachos huérfanos como él, por lo que sabía de este tipo de lugares… y el chico que lo sacó de la calle era un trabajador de aquel local…el muchacho tenía 18 años, se llamada Uziel, peculiar nombre, pero que a él le encantó… trabajaba y vivía en ese local, nadie sabía que le tenía de allegado, por eso no pudo llevarle más comida… Uziel le dijo que lo mejor era que se ofreciera como trabajador, para que le dejaran quedarse, o si se dirigía a algún lugar, el podría facilitarle un poco de dinero… Uziel era un chico agradable de ojos tan azules como los de su querido Solo… de piel tostada, de un cuerpo delgado como el propio y de una cabecita llena de planes y un enorme corazón que lo acogió como si fuera su pequeño hermanito… es verdad que el trabajar en aquel lugar no fue una brillante idea, pero cuando se había estado hace solo unas horas hambriento, con frío y sin techo en una calle que no conocía siquiera su nombre… era la mejor y única opción que tuvo… pero Uziel estuvo con él… al principio cuando le presentó ante su jefe, este casi le echa a patadas… pero Uziel pidió una segunda oportunidad, le prestó mejores ropas, le trenzó el cabello y habló por casi dos horas a solas con su jefe antes de que este aceptara evaluarle nuevamente… fue aceptado, Uziel llevaba más de dos años trabajando en aquel lugar, por lo que no era tan grave problema sus jóvenes 15 años….  
El trabajo en un principió consistió en solamente hacerse cargo del aseo del lugar, barría, botaba la basura, arrastraba las cajas de licor y otras cosas…

Uziel bailaba cada noche en tres ocasiones en la pista destinada para los show, el local estaba en crecimiento y su jefe ya planeaba ampliarlo… había todo tipo de personas en el local, que con el tiempo fue ganando su reputación… los trabajadores como los clientes del lugar eran de vareado índole… habían chicos que simplemente bailaban con poca ropa y otros que a aparte de bailar, también hacían otro tipo de servicios… Uziel era uno de esos trabajadores… y con él tiempo, él también se hizo uno de ellos…

Cuando su cuerpo se recuperó, cuando sus ojos volvieron a brillar y su jefe notó su mejora… comenzó a trabajar al igual que Uziel, pero él nunca bailó, seguía ayudando con las cajas de tragos y servía mesas, junto con brindar sus servicios a algún cliente…

Se estremeció mientras se volteaba en su cama, dándole la espalda a la persona que dormía junto a él…. Ya habían pasado años desde aquella noche… su primera vez… y ahora acostado junto a su pareja, con el cuerpo cansado y adolorido… volvía a caer presa del recuerdo de aquella noche….

Su cuerpo tenso, sus ojos cristalinos… mientras sentía a un desconocido hacerse de su cuerpo, arrebatándole aquello que esa mujer, esa bella mujer de celestes ojos le pidió cuidara… pero él que podía hacer?… solamente vender su inocencia… con ella pagaba el techo y la comida que eran tan necesarios….  
No recuerda el rostro de aquel, su primer cliente, que fue una pequeña fortuna para su jefe y bastos dividendos para él… no lo recuerda… recuerda solamente los azules ojos de Uziel, sus manos aferradas a las propias y sus labios llevándose su primer beso…

Uziel nunca le hizo el amor, pero para él cada caricia y cada beso siempre le demostraron lo que era su relación, el lazo que tenían… pero Uziel nunca llegó más lejos en sus caricias… con los años, cuando Uziel le abandonó, entendió por qué nunca quiso tocarlo….

Trabajó en aquel local hasta sus 17 años… hasta que una mañana Uziel, con quien compartía cuarto, habían comprado una cama doble, eran dos camas en una, la segunda salía de la parte baja de la primera, así de día solamente quedaba una cama y en la noche sacaban la otra… aquella mañana Uziel le despertó a las 10 AM, tenía las maletas hechas y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro…  
- nos vamos Duo  
Él no le replicó, simplemente se levantó de su cama y luego de vestirse le siguió a la calle… se marcharon sin despedirse de nadie, a pesar de tener bastantes amigos y sentir cierto aprecio por su jefe… pero Uziel decía que era más fácil marcharse sin palabras… así quizás algún día, cuando volvieses a encontrar a las personas que dejaste a tras, sería como si nunca hubieses dejado de verles…  
Vivieron en un pequeño apartamento al extremo de la ciudad, en las periferias, el arriendo era económico y con sus ahorros pudieron dotar el pequeño lugar con todo lo necesario para ellos dos… tenía cada uno su cuarto con su cama, un pequeño refrigerador, unos sillones de segunda mano pero muy cómodos…juntos hicieron su pequeño hogar….  
Es verdad que en ocasiones discutían, él le arrojaba los cojines por la cabeza a Uziel y salía dando portazos… casi siempre era por la renuencia de Uziel a tocarlo… pero este le amaba demasiado como para hacerlo… suspiró, ahora a años de aquellas discusiones… a años, de ver por ultima vez esos azules y tristes ojos….  
Pero la vida continuó y por desgracia no encontraron trabajos que pagaran adecuadamente… no eran fuertes como para desempeñarse en construcción y el tipo de trabajo para jóvenes sin estudios ni experiencia, siempre fue y aun era escaso… Uziel fue el primero en comenzar a trabajar como lo hicieran en un pasado, pero ahora en la calle… no le dijo nada, una noche dejó el pequeño apartamento y volvió al amanecer con dinero y unas enormes ojeras… las discusiones aumentaron, y quizás más que por necesitar el dinero (el cual ya necesitaban con urgencia) sino por despecho, él siguió los pasos de Uziel….  
Pero un día por la mañana, Uziel entró a su cuarto con el periódico en la mano, le había conseguido trabajo, estaba seguro se lo darían… fueron muchas las entrevistas a las que asistió, muchos los lugares que visitó, pero o recibía propuestas no muy agradables o bien un simple no, al fin y al cabo aun no era mayor de edad… pero cuando cumplió los 18 pudo conseguir un empleo en un restaurante, como mesero, tenía experiencia en aquello… y así, él abandonó las calles… pero a pesar de su sueldo, Uziel siguió trabajando…. Es verdad que ya nunca nada les faltó, con su sueldo y el dinero que ganaba Uziel lograron vivir cómodamente por un largo, maravilloso, frío, dulce, odiado y amado año… porque su amor por su querido amigo se acrecentó, junto con sus celos y la impotencia de saberle cada noche en otros brazos sin lograr ser nunca él, quien pudiese amarlo…  
Hasta que su dulce Uziel se marchitó… hasta que sus ojeras nunca abandonaron su bello y triste rostro… hasta que una tos horrible le quitaba el aliento…. Hasta que su cuerpo demacrado ya no podía seguir trabajando cada noche….  
Uziel enfermó, eso pensó él en un comienzo, tal vez era cáncer y él ya había visto cuando era pequeño lo que aquella horrible enfermedad podía hacer… o tal vez sufría del corazón o…. Uziel no se dejaba tocar, Uziel rehuía de él, y cuando por alguna caída o algún golpe accidental se hacía una herida, aunque fuese pequeña, le impedía, casi con desesperación que se le acercara… Uziel nunca se lo explicó… el doctor que le atendiera cuando lo llevó de emergencia al hospital lo hizo….  
Uziel tenía VIH, hace años que convivía con aquel mortal virus, que Duo en su ignorancia no sabía que existía ni que tan mortal podía ser….

Cuando Uziel dejó el hospital, ya apenas podía caminar… y Duo llevaba consigo como una afilada daga, las palabras de aquel doctor... dos meses… tres meses, dos semanas, tal vez solamente días?... pero su amigo se estaba muriendo y no estaría más de tres meses junto a él….escucharon juntos la noticia del doctor, junto a todas las medidas que debían tomar, más los medicamentos que aminorarían el dolor en el desgastado cuerpo de Uziel….el hospital donó parte de los medicamentos, pero estos prontos escasearon, y Duo se vio en la ironía de hacer todo lo posible para darle las medicinas adecuadas y tan necesarias a su amigo…. Pero Uziel nunca lo supo, sabía no le hubiese dejado hacer todo lo que hizo para poder darle sus medicamentos… Duo le pidió al doctor que le dijera que el hospital corría con los medicamentos…  
_- ha Duo, si no fuera por el hospital, no podríamos conseguir toda esta medicina, hemos tenido mucha suerte…  
- sí…  
- Duo, quédate conmigo  
- Claro Uziel, claro…_ cuando las medicinas hacían efecto y Uziel caía presa del sueño… él abandonada aquel hogar, su hogar….

4 meses, 4 meses vivió Uziel junto a él, ayudado de las medicinas y de sus cuidados… 4 meses tuvo para amarlo y para darlo todo por él… conciente que quizás, si seguía así, terminaría al igual que su amado amigo….

Uziel murió una mañana de primavera, recostado en su cama que le pidió la acercara más a la ventana de su cuarto que daba al parque verde y florido que tenían justo en frente del pequeño edificio donde vivían….tenía sus manos entre las suyas…su voz era ya un murmullo, su rostro el reflejo de ella… esa dama oscura y misteriosa que lo reclamó para si y lo arrebató de su lado…. Murió observando el verde de los árboles de aquel parque… apretando sus manos entre las suyas… diciéndole que lo amaba….  
Días antes le había echo prometer que nunca más entregaría su cuerpo sin amor, y solamente por dinero, que nunca más Duo Maxwell se dejaría tocar y abusar por ese maldito y necesario dinero… y Duo, con un nudo en la garganta, recordando que ya no quedaba más medicina, le había dicho que nunca más lo haría… pero dos horas más tarde cuando Uziel dormía, había dejado el apartamento en busca del dinero necesario para las medicinas… medicinas que apenas pudo tomar Uziel, y aquella mañana le miraban casi irónicas… mientras él cerraba con su palma los ojos entreabiertos de su dulce Uziel….  
Al funeral asistieron las personas que conocieron en el local aquel, donde trabajaran ambos por primera vez… el ataúd era blanco, las rosas que adornaron su tumba de un perfecto color rojo… y su tumba… un nicho que aun pagaba y donde pensaba descansar él también cuando llegara su momento de seguir a Uziel….

A los amigos del pequeño local aquel, nunca más les volvió a ver, al parecer creían que él también había enfermado, por lo que simplemente le dieron la espalda…. Nuevamente se encontró solo, sin nadie… pero ahora tenía techo… un lugar al cual volver, pero que sabía que sin Uziel en él, ya no podía llamar hogar…  
Y fue en esos años, en ese momento, cuando se vio solo, sin él… sin su primer amor… que decidió crearla a ella… Dana…

Dana no había conocido a Uziel, no lo había amado, tampoco le había echo una promesa que a las horas rompió sin ningún tipo de remordimiento…. Dana, era simplemente ella… de faldas cortas, de vestidos luminosos, que sonreía, que trabajaba, dándole el dinero necesario para subsistir….  
Cuerpos ajenos… caricias frías, obscenas… sucias… dinero… Dana era aquello… tal vez surgió como su vía de escape, su manera de negarse que nuevamente no tenía a nadie… su forma de entender que era diferente, que había amado y aun amaba a un hombre, un hombre que había muerto, sin regalarle una de esas noches que les había regalado a tantos, no, vendido a tantos….si su Uziel hubiese sido un poco generoso, si lo hubiese llevado con él… valía su vida el poder compartir una noche a su lado… lo valía….  
Aun sentía amargura en su boca, en su garganta cuando recordaba… aun sentía el deseo y el dolor de no haberlo tenido, de no haberse entregado a él….aun, en su corazón, una parte se encontraba muerta y enterrada en aquel nicho… el nicho del eterno descanso de Uziel…

Tenía 19 años cuando le conoció…. Vestía formal y creyó, era uno de esos clientes peculiares, pero no tan escasos que simplemente buscaban compañía…. Su nombre le hizo reír… sus sonrojos, le hicieron suspirar… y así como Duo se enamoró de Uziel… Dana lo hizo de él…  
Dana Se enamoró de Solo….

Solo era 6 años mayor que Dana, tenías los ojos tan azules como Uziel, era alto y fuerte, de rasgos masculinos, castaños cabellos y siempre vestía formal y olía exquisito…  
En dos semanas fue exclusivamente de él… no tuvo a ningún otro cliente, el dinero que Solo le daba por simplemente acompañarle a cenar, o estar con él en su auto, en algún lugar tranquilo, era más que suficiente…  
Al mes de estar prácticamente saliendo juntos… Solo le propuso ayudarle, darle un mejor apartamento que el que tenía, sacarla de la calle….  
Y dejó aquel apartamento… aquel lugar que aun olía a Uziel… no se llevó nada que le recordara a él… abandonó en aquel lugar incluso el cuadro del Ferrari que Uziel siempre añoró…dejó su recuerdo…dejó su invisible presencia que le reprochaba cada mañana cuando volvía del trabajo… cuando se miraba al espejo y veía a Dana….

Pero fue tan ingenua… pero… olvidó que su cuerpo era de un muchacho… olvidó que Solo nunca le había tocado y que quizás como tantos hombres que se le acercaron, le creía una muchacha….

Cuando llevaba dos semanas viviendo en el lujoso apartamento que Solo le arrendó…. Entendió lo que pasaba….  
Solo se había ausentado por días, para al volver traer con él un anillo de oro, y un saco invisible lleno de ilusiones…. Se casarían, formarían una familia… estarían siempre juntos…  
Fue tan patético… sus ropas de mujer cubriendo su cuerpo… sus ojos abiertos entre sorpresa y pánico mientras escuchaba los planes, lo sueños de Solo…

nos casaremos Dana, eres la mujer de mi vida, por favor dime que aceptas….  
Sus palabras….  
Y su propio rostro lleno de lágrimas, mientras caía al piso abrazándose a si mismo….  
Solo no lo sabía?... no, no lo sabía…. Como ella quiso que así fuera por todo ese tiempo que habían estado juntos….  
- no Solo, no amor, yo no puedo ser tu esposa, yo no puedo serlo….

Cuando abrió los ojos aquella noche, estaba aun en el piso… las palabras habían abandonado su boca, no podía seguir ocultado algo que con el tiempo se haría tan obvio… las palabras de Solo aun resonaban en su cabeza… mientras se levantaba con dificultad del piso….  
Nunca nadie lo había golpeado de esa manera… a pesar de la vida que llevaba…  
Pero… como culparle?... le había engañado… había roto en pedacitos cada sueño de su amado Solo….  
- mentira! Enfermo! Maldito mentiroso! Te odio, marica.. te odio!

Los tristes ojos de Solo… sus puños estrellándose contra su rostro, contra su cuerpo semi desnudo… ante sus palabras, Solo le había arrancado la blusa que llevaba… confirmado la veracidad de su confesión…  
- soy hombre, lo siento, soy un hombre!

Cuando el dolor de su cuerpo se hubo apaciguado… ignorando el moretón en su ojo derecho… casi idéntico al que en estos momentos, a ya dos años y medio de aquel día, adornada su rostro….si, con su cuerpo herido, tomó sus pocas cosas y dejó aquel apartamento….  
Dos semanas después… el auto de Solo se detuvo justo enfrente de la calle donde trabajaba… y cuando intentó irse con un cliente… Solo le detuvo, bajando rápido de aquel auto, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos… y dándole el beso más amargo y dulce que jamás nadie le hubiese dado… porque le dijo con ese beso que lo amaba, pero le odiaba por hacerlo amarlo así…. Como también supo… era hora ya de abandonar el recuerdo de Uziel… y volver a amar…  
Aquella noche no solamente Dana amaba a Solo… Duo también le amó…

Volvió al apartamento, pero a los meses… Solo le llevó a su propio apartamento… y de aquello, de la primera vez que conociera aquel apartamento ya habían pasado casi dos años…  
Dos años de besos, dos años de caricias… dos años de golpes y sangre… dos años de amor y dolor… dolor al ver en los ojos amados, confusión y repudio… amor al saberse el único hombre en la vida de Solo… dolor al ver cuanto le afectaba aquello a su amor…  
Sangre… como la que ahora cubría sus manos… cuando se tocó íntimamente…. Aquella noche Solo no había sido especialmente tierno….

Cerró los ojos, mientras hacía uso de toda su fuerza, la poca que le quedaba, para dirigirse al baño… tal vez una tibia ducha…. Le ayudaría a sanar su cansado y maltratado cuerpo….

Uziel…. Mi dulce y lejano Uziel….

Aquella noche… la luna estaba tan nítida y enorme como cuando le vio por primera vez… aunque quizás era invención de su mente… pero recordaba unos azules ojos, mientras unas amables y cálidas manos le ayudaban a pararse del frío suelo, de aquella sucia calle…. Últimamente tenía mucho aquella visión… que había llegado a él, a través de un sueño… porque la fiebre aquella noche le había bloqueado los recuerdos… quizás… ahora aquellos recuerdos volverían a él… quizás, la luna enorme, los azules ojos, su dulce abrazo, eran esos recuerdos….  
…………………  
Continuará…

**Contestación a los Reviews:**

Muchas gracias a todos lo que han leído mi fics y en especial a quienes se han tomado un tiempo para dejarme un reviews..

**Kanari:** gracias por leer y la actualización prometo no tardará tanto, me dedicaré a este fics.. y espero te hayan gustado las escenas de Duo y Heero, pero ya les vienen sus capítulos para ellos dos solitos...

**ladyunebarton:** gracias por leer... tu crees es malo aquel amor entre Trowa y Qu? quizás lo correcto es dejalos separado?... besos

**Hikaru Itsuko:** sip, creo que con Duo he sido y seré muy mala... pero es en beneficio de la historia... muchas gracias por leer...

**kinyoubi :** muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho te guste mi manera de narrar... un beso...espero seguir leyendo tus reviews...

**Dark :** Kurama, muchas gracias por leer... espero te gusten los siguientes capítulos... un beso...

Repito las gracias, me animan, más cuando pasé por la desagradable experiencia que te plagien una historia (esta pasada semana)... me plagiaron uno de mis fics originales que publico en mi página y que he estado escribiendo hace más de 2 años... por suerte la dueña de la página (amor yaoi) donde el plagiador subió mi fics "Buscándome... Buscándote", eliminó al desconciderado rápidamente... espero no se vuelva a repetir, es realmente molesto, aquella historia original inspiró este fics de gundam y es mi historia regalona... ggggggggggg hay cada sujeto, no entiendo que puedes ganar al adueñarte descaradamente de algo que no te pertenece, realmente no lo entiendo y es más, el muy descarado no solamente me plagió a mí, si no también a una buena amiga (Haschariel) a quien le tomó 2! historias... gggggggg... espero no volver a verlo y bueno invito a todos a cuidarnos entre nosotros, lectores, autores, no debemos tolerar este tipo de cosas y debemos buscar siempre la verdad... yap... me desahogué... un beso a todos... cariños... Haima Y.


	4. Capítulo IV

**AMOR DE CRISTAL**

**por Haima Yagami**

**Capítulo IV**

**  
**- me alegra que hayas decidido pasar la noche aquí Heero  
- hm  
- bien, eso facilita las cosas, porque mañana si no llega temprano iremos a buscarle  
- hm  
- me enorgullece esa capacidad oratoria tuya nieto querido  
- hmm  
- en fin, creo lo heredaste de tu madre…  
- como digas  
El abuelo Dunant simplemente sonrió…pero que le iba a hacer… su nieto era así…

Eran las 10:00Am del día sábado, el día en que se suponía acompañaría al abuelo de Solo a un centro de deportes… se removió incómodo en la cama… el día estaba claro…a través de las cortinas entraban unos tímidos rayos de sol… intentó nuevamente acomodarse mejor en la cama, pero solamente consiguió que el agarre que le tenía pegado a un cálido cuerpo más alto y fuerte que el suyo aumentara…  
Terminó por desistir sus intentos de separarse de ese cuerpo… a demás le dolía todo, lo mejor era seguir durmiendo… cerró los ojos, diciéndose que con unas horas más de sueño se sentiría mucho mejor…

Una, dos, tres veces…  
- Heero basta  
El abuelo Dunant reprendió a su nieto, que no paraba de tocar una y otra vez el timbre… el reloj marcaba medio día…  
Pero nadie les atendió.. a lo que ahora era el abuelo quien tocaba una y otra vez el timbre… hasta que la puerta fue abierta de golpe, y un alto hombre de azules ojos vestido solamente con una bata de levantarse, el cabello despeinado les miró somnoliento  
- Solo! Exclamó el abuelo al ver a su nieto mayor con esa facha parado frente a él…  
- Por Dios es medio día y sigues en cama!  
- Lo siento- habló Solo con una sonrisita, que aumentó más al ver y sentir la mirada cobalto casi prácticamente cortándole en pedacitos…  
- Es una vergüenza  
- Nos quedamos dormidos… habló divertido Solo mientras se hacía a un lado para permitirles entrar al departamento…  
Duo se había levantado también de la cama, llevaba sus cabellos sueltos y se cubrió el cuerpo solamente con una bata de color blanco…. Salió a pasos lentos del cuarto, necesitaba un baño caliente de burbujas… le dolía la espalda y… se quedó congelado cuando al entrar al living que le llevaba camino al baño se encontró con el abuelo Dunant y su nieto … Solo parado junto a ellos vestido en iguales condiciones que Duo… Dios santo! Exclamó mentalmente Duo mientras cubría su pecho con la bata… y gracias a Dios esta no dejaba nada al descubierto…

Heero se sonrojó.. tenía a Dana solamente cubierta por una bata a, calculó rápidamente, 7 metros…. Su primo Solo se acerco rápidamente a ella tomándola del brazo y llevándosela al cuarto…  
- pero, dijiste que no  
- tranquilo  
- pero  
- shuu… Solo le acalló con un suave beso que discrepaba bastante de los violentos besos de la noche anterior… para luego dejarle y comenzar a buscar ropas en el closet destinado a los trajes de Duo… logró encontrar un vestido blanco, largo, que le permitiría volver a engañar al abuelo y a su primo Heero

Heeero y el abuelo Dunant se sentaron en los amplios sillones de aquel living… quedando de espaldas al pasillo que daba al living y a los otros cuartos de aquel apartamento…  
Duo tomó con lágrimas en los ojos, cada prenda de ropa que Solo le dio, para luego rápidamente dirigirse al baño… por suerte los invitados estaban de espalda al pasillo y no le vieron pasar…  
Solo entró nuevamente al living vistiendo un pantalón de tela y una camisa completamente abierta…. Heero le miró molesto… más cuando pudo notar un visible chupón en su cuello… su agradable primo llevaba la camisa abierta y de color blanco que hacía aquella marca demasiado visible para ignorarla…  
El abuelo simplemente bufó….

Se miró por octava vez al espejo que le devolvía la imagen completa de su figura… el traje era un tanto anticuado, pensó... ancho en la parte baja, completamente blanco y de encajes de flores en toda la parte baja., solamente desde la cintura hasta arriba era liso… el escote fue un problema… era de mangas cortas con un cuello redondo… el corsés que se colocó le permitió darle la forma femenina que necesitaba, el relleno que Hilde puso en aquella prenda facilitaban las cosas… aunque le incomodaban…. Suspiró… y recordó el moretón bajo su ojo derecho… lo había olvidado, estaba tan acostumbrado a verlo ahí cada mañana de esa semana que simplemente le olvidó… buscó entre las pinturas que le diera Hilde algo con que disimularlo… no iba a permitir que el abuelo o Heero pensaran mal de Solo, claro, porque no era su culpa… la culpa era propia, no de su pareja… no quiso reparar en lo patético que cada vez más sonaba cada intento de justificación para con su novio, pero…encontró una especie de base, con la cual procedió a ocultar el pequeño moretón… tenía su mejilla un tanto hinchada, pero gracias a esa cremita el moretón ya no era visible… debería recordar llevarla en su bolso…  
Finalmente terminó por atender su rostro, usando un lápiz labial de color rosa, y colocando un suave colorete en sus mejillas… no pintó sus ojos, simplemente trenzó su cabellos… algunos mechones cayeron por el contorno de su rostro, por los que los acomodó y luego, mirándose por enésima ves en el espejo, suspiró hondo y salió del baño….  
- así son las mujeres, siempre tardan… Habló el abuelo Dunant, intentando acabar con el tenso silencio que reinaba hace ya 20 minutos… demasiado tiempo para su salud mental… y gracias a Dios Dana por fin hizo presencia en el living  
- lo siento mucho! Habló inclinándose hacia el abuelo… este solamente le sonrió mientras se paraba del sillón…  
- no te preocupes, aun queda mucho día por delante, entonces nos vamos… le ofreció su brazo para que lo tomara y Dana un tanto tímida y confundida aceptó su gesto…  
...  
Heero manejaba, a pesar de contar con chóferes él había insistido en manejar y viajaron sin chofer ni sirviente alguno… su abuelo iba junto a él, mientras Dana se subía en el asiento trasero, luego de recibir un suave beso en los labios de parte de su pareja…. Heero había apartado la vista a penas vio como Solo la tomaba de la cintura y la atraía hacia él, antes de que subiera al vehículo… Solo se había dignado a abrocharse la camisa y bajó con ellos al estacionamiento del enorme edificio donde vivía para despedir a su pareja…  
Sin más palabras emprendieron rumbo, Dana con la mirada baja… Heero simplemente preocupado de manejar, y el abuelo Dunant con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro…esa muchachita podía ser poca cosa, pero sería la encargada de salvar de la desgracia a su nieto Heero… el abuelo Dunant aumentó su sonrisa….

...  
- nos escapamos…  
- …..  
- el día de la boda nos escapamos… te llevo conmigo a Paris  
La rubia mujer simplemente le miró de arriba abajo... y luego soltó una risita que irritó más a su acompañante, pero este supo mantener la calma  
- por que?  
- Creo que te arruinas la vida, eres demasiado joven como para casarte  
- Hay Trowa querido, me hubiese gustado mucho conocerte antes que a Quatre, pero las cosas no se dieron así  
Trowa reprimió el "bruja!" que quiso salir se su boca, cambiándolo por un:  
Nunca es tarde  
-jajajajaja… la risa de Doroty le dio nauseas… y comprobó que esa mujer no era para Quatre cuando sin ninguna oposición de esta la arrinconó en la pared del departamento de Doroty y la besó… un beso amargo, sin amor… solamente como el último recurso que tenía… la última patética salida….

Y Quatre se encontraba en la cocina de aquel apartamento, preparando el almuerzo, muy concentrado, ignorante que en el living, su prometida y su querido primo comenzaban un segundo beso…

El lugar era simplemente enorme… verde y enorme, no encontraba otras palabras para describirlo…sonrió al gesto del abuelo Dunant que la ayudó a bajar del lujoso auto, mientras Heero tomaba las cosas que habían traído para el viaje…  
Un hombre vestido completamente de blanco se les acercó, tomando las maletas de Heero en sus manos y hablándoles muy cordialmente… Dana notó un tanto inquieta que las maletas eran grandes y se veían pesadas… se supone que iban solamente por el día, cierto?... preocupada se animó a preguntar  
- que tanto traen en esas maletas?.. a los segundos se sintió una mal educada, pero la risa del abuelo la tranquilizó...  
- es mi equipo de tenis, raquetas, ropa, pelotas, y el equipo de Heero, más los cambios de ropas… Dana asintió sonrojada, apresurándose a disculparse  
- fui muy mal educada yo  
- no te preocupes, a cualquiera le llama la atención, no?.. cuando se supone venimos solamente por el día  
- siento mucho el atraso  
- no fue tu culpa…. Heero interrumpió la conversación, caminaba delante de ellos y volteó para hablarles  
- no llegué a la hora… agregó Dana  
- no fue tu culpa- volvió a insistir Heero- Solo fue quien tuvo la culpa… sin esperar respuesta aceleró sus pasos... tenía las mejillas ardiendo… se sentía estúpido y no le ayudaba en nada imaginar como disfrutaba ese momento su abuelo… diablos!  
Dana simplemente bajó la vista apenada… en cierta forma era verdad… pero se supone que no debería estar ahí…. Y si acababa con la falsa?... estas personas se estaban ganando su confianza, no merecían ser engañados de esa forma… ya no comprendía que era lo que deseaba Solo… porque cuando todo se descubriera el principal perjudicado sería él, no Solo, porque eran su familia… y… _quizás busca una excusa para dejarte…_le susurró cruel su conciencia…._o tal vez busca que te odien, para aumentar el odio que él siente por ti?_...volvió a atacar de forma cruel… _o simplemente busca que te acepten_…se asió con fuerza al último pensamiento, mientras reprimía el intenso deseo de dejar las lágrimas correr… de desahogar el temor que comenzaba a hacerle las piernas temblar y  
- estás bien?  
No era el abuelo quien le hablaba, Heero estaba a su lado, afirmándole desde su hombro derecho… el abuelo se había alejado de ellos y hablaba a unos pasos animadamente con unos hombres vestidos con ropa deportiva elegante y de marca… Dana simplemente asintió… y Heero notó con pasmo unas marcas rojizas que se revelaron ante sus ojos, cuando Dana levantó su manos para acomodarse el cabello… las marcas estaban justo debajo de los brazos, las mangas del vestido las cubrían, pero al levantar los brazos quedaban al descubierto… Dana había olvidado la existencia de aquellas marcas, como el moretón de su rostro, y aquel en su muslo derecho… pero al ver la mirada de Heero fija en sus brazos, les recordó…  
Heero no le dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a caminar dejándola sola, a unos pasos del abuelo… confundida, optó por acercarse al abuelo Dunant…

Podía ser simplemente una alergia… pero.. a pesar de sus nervios cuando la tuvo frente a él cubierta por solamente una bata, juraría que notó su rostro diferente… había una marca en su mejilla derecha, pero que ahora no era visible, sin contar con que llevaba mucha más pintura que las otras dos ocasiones en que la había visto… pero…

Luego de despedirse de los hombres que charlaban con el abuelo, se dirigieron a unas mesas de lo que parecía un restaurante al aire libre, con cómodos puestos cubiertos por sombrillas… estaban a unos metros de unos estanques llenos de distintos pececitos que Dana se entretuvo mirando hasta que el abuelo la llevara a una de las mesas…Heero no estaba con ellos, se encontraba sentado a la barra del bar que se distinguía en la entrada al restaurante, entrada a la parte interna de aquel enorme restaurante, que contaba de dos secciones, al aire libre, donde estaba Dana y la interna…  
El abuelo Dunant se sentó junto a su nieto  
- porqué la abandonaste así Heero, no creo que tenga que enseñarte a como comportarte con una muchacha o me equivoco?…  
Al contrario de lo que esperaba el abuelo de parte de su nieto, es decir, un berrinche, o un discurso de independencia, se sorprendió con el semblante preocupado de este, mientras tomaba de su bebida cola…  
- has notado algo distinto en ella?  
Ante la pregunta y el rostro de Heero, el abuelo Dunant optó, por guardar su sonrisa y mirarle serio, no podía mentirle a su nieto…  
- sí  
- su rostro  
- lleva más pintura que la primera noche que la conocimos  
- no y  
- y un moretón bajo su ojo derecho  
Heero se sorprendió ante las palabras de su abuelo

pero al contrario de lo que tú crees Heero- prosiguió este- no ceo Solo sea el responsable, él nunca le ha levantado la mano a una de sus novias, y algunas se lo tenían merecido  
- pero  
- pudo haber tropezado o algo por el estilo  
- no, también tiene marcas bajo los brazos  
- puede ser alergia  
- no  
- no dudaré de mi nieto, es más si quieres se lo consultamos y punto…. Finalizó el abuelo, parándose y caminando hacia donde Dana los miraba curiosa  
Heero no dijo nada… simplemente se paró y siguió al abuelo  
- Dana querida…  
Duo se estremeció ante el tono de voz del abuelo Dunant que le sonó irónico, más la mirada seria de Heero… los había visto charlar, estaban lejos de él, por lo que no pudo oírles… y si le habían descubierto y si

por qué llevas tanta pintura el día de hoy?

Duo abrió los ojos todo lo que fue capaz, mientras instintivamente se abrazaba a si mismo, a modo de protección… Heero sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver el miedo que reflejaron esos violetas y bellos ojos…  
- yo... "mantén la calma" se decía mentalmente Duo, mientras no podía evitar sentirse pequeño e insignificante, entre tantas personas vestidas costosa y elegantemente, mujeres hermosas a su alrededor, y esos dos hombre mirándole seriamente… mantén la calma…  
- yo lucía mal esta mañana  
El abuelo Dunant soltó una risa relajada, mientras tomaba asiento  
Pero algo encajó en su cabeza en contra de su voluntad, no podía aceptar tan fácilmente que Solo hiciera algo así, pero las cosas podían tener sentido, y él podría ser bastante responsable ante aquello… claro Solo podía haberse enterado ya del interés de Heero en Dana y culpado a esta de aquello…  
- tu rostro, habló ahora serio el abuelo Dunant mirándola a los ojos, para poder distinguir lo que fuera que reflejaran estos  
- tu rostro luce diferente  
Heero seguía parado junto a su abuelo, sin atreverse a hablar, el nudo seguía allí…  
- yo  
- tienes un moretón bajo tu ojo derecho Dana… el abuelo habló serio, viendo como las mejillas de Dana se sonrojaban…  
- la pintura lo cubre, pero Heero y yo lo notamos en el departamento  
- yo  
- que fue lo que ocurrió?  
- el velador… Duo dijo lo primero que se vino a su mente- me golpeé con el velador, mientras dormía, soy un tanto desordenada, fue eso, el velador, me doy muchas vueltas en la cama y sin darme cuenta me caí de esta golpeándome en el velador… Dana calló al notar que había hablado demasiado, se comportaba como Duo no como Dana, bajó la vista sonrojada: soy muy torpe…  
El abuelo la miró serio, estaba mintiendo… y sabía Heero lo había notado a la perfección… bueno ahora todo dependía de su nieto, en él estaba la posibilidad de ayudar a esa muchacha… al parecer, había cosas de su nieto Solo que ignoraba…

ten más cuidado para la próxima Dana… habló finalmente el abuelo, sonriéndole suave para tranquilizarla… Heero tomó asiento, mientras un mozo se acercaba a ellos…

Almorzaron en silencio… los había encontrado bastante agitados cuando entró de improvisto al living avisando que la comida ya estaba lista… Doroty tenía un ligero toque rosa en sus mejillas, mientras Trowa lucía molesto…. Quatre suspiró, dentro de una semana sería la boda, no iba a amargarse pensando cosas sin sentido, porque… era ilógico creer que su primo (su benefactor, su mecenas) y su prometida (la mujer de su vida, la futura madre de sus hijos) pudiesen tener algo entre ellos... claro, era ridículo!.. Decidió sonreír y aligerar un tanto las cosas, haciendo conversación sobre su siguiente concierto dos semanas después de la boda, en Millan, Italia…  
- me irás a ver Trowa?  
- claro primo, sabes que me encanta ir a aburrirme a tus conciertos  
- si, claro  
- iré, por supuesto!... Quatre siguió hablándoles, sin reparar en las sonrisitas que su prometida le lanzaba a Trowa, quien simplemente le seguía el juego  
- Trowa! habló de pronto Quatre terminando con sus tallarines: no ibas a acompañar al abuelo al centro de deportes?  
- No, Heero me pidió que fuera, pero el abuelo amenazó de desheredarme si me aparecía por allá  
- Que extraño, no que iba Dana, la novia de Solo?  
- A Qu-chan, siempre eres tan ingenuo… para sorpresa y desconcierto de Quatre, su novia y su primo se largaron a reír…  
...

Luego del contundente y delicioso almuerzo… se dirigieron hacia el lugar mas verde del enorme centro deportivo, al cual los Dunant pertenecían desde que este se inaugurara, por lo que eran socios preferenciales… se sentaron en unas cómodas sillas, que a Dana le parecieron una mezcla entre sillas mecedoras, como las que habían en uno de los orfanatos donde estuvo, y sillas de playa, como la que tenía su jefe en el Pub, y que junto a Uziel se peleaban los días de calor…. El orfanato… sintió un nudo en su garganta… el orfanato, Uziel eran recuerdos que no pertenecían a Dana y…  
-gustas jugo?  
Nuevamente la voz de Heero le sacaba de su trance, devolviéndole la tranquilidad… al igual que aquella noche de la cena en la mansión Dunant, había encontrado soporte en la persona de Heero, aunque le parecía frío y distante, no podía dejar de reconocer, que le hacía sentir seguro, y era capaz de arrancarlo de sus ensimismamientos, cuando al mismo Solo le provocaban más de un dolor de cabeza….  
Asintió ante el ofrecimiento de Heero, mientras el abuelo se paraba y decía que había visto a un viejo amigo… y así, se quedaron solos….

Dana sonrió, para tomar el vaso que Heero le entregaba y perder su vista en los frondosos y enormes árboles…  
Pasaron dos largas horas sentados allí, olvidando incluso la ausencia del abuelo Dunant, mientras Heero le contaba un poco de la historia de aquel centro deportivo y de cómo los abuelos Dunant se habían conocidos… Duo sin darse cuenta se encontró charlando animadamente con Heero, hablando más de lo recomendado por su novio, Hilde y su suegra, olvidando incluso que nadie de los que supuestamente estarían allí, se encontraban…  
Heero descubrió maravillado y un tanto avergonzado, por sentir así ante cosas tan cursis, que cuando Dana sonreía, lucía dos perfectas "margaritas", hoyuelos en sus mejillas, que sus ojos brillaban con mayor intensidad y según la luz del sol se podían volver incluso de un azul violáceo.. descubrió que Dana cada ciertos intervalos de tiempo, jugaba con tu trenza, que podía hablar mucho más que él sin necesidad de respirar, y que se sonrojaba con facilidad, cuando se equivocaba al referirse a algo, como cuando erró al leer el nombre de los platos en el almuerzo….Dana era simple y llanamente hermosa, en todos sus detalles, en todos sus defectos, incluso encontró belleza oscura en proteger a Solo ante las evidentes acusaciones… y Heero suspiró, escuchando al abuelo que le indicaba que fueran a jugar un poco de tennis, unos amigos de este les estaban invitando a un reto…  
Dana alegre ante la perspectiva de ver por primera vez un partido de tennis, se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, acompañando al abuelo… Heero bufó, pero la había tenido prácticamente toda para él, por esas dos cortas horas… se levantó para seguir al abuelo…

En menos de 10 minutos el partido ya comenzaba, los Dunant hacían una dupla, mientras otros dos hombre, uno joven de unos 20 años hacía de pareja de otro solamente unos años menor que el abuelo Dunant, ambas parejas conformadas por nieto y abuelo…  
Dana se encontraba en unas sillas puestas a los costados de la cancha, sonreía divertida, una sombrilla le cubría del sol y tras ella podía sentir el sonido de unas piletas enormes y al igual que las del restaurante llenas de pececitos de colores… también cada cierto intervalo de tiempo podía escuchar el gorgojeo de algún pájaro…  
El partido se volvió monótono, su cuerpo aun estaba resentido, el sonido de su alrededor solamente terminaban por relajarle más, y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida con las manos entrecruzadas, medianamente acostada sobre la silla de los espectadores de aquel partido de tennis…el reloj marcaba ya las 20:00 hrs.  
...  
Acaba de finalizar su ensayo, las felicitaciones de sus compañeros no había cesado desde que llegó, todos le felicitaban por su matrimonio y le agradecían la invitación… y ese ambiente, le había ayudado a olvidar las perturbadoras palabras de Trowa, que debía aprender a dejar atrás… encerrar en lo profundo de su pecho… como siempre debía hacer con todo lo que su amado primo le provocaba… después de aquella primera vez que le pidiera que no se casara, Trowa había aparecido dos días después, en la salida de su trabajo, las estancias de la sinfónica, y le había invitado a comer, no habían vuelto a hablar nada al respecto, los días habían pasado monótonos y sin ningún tipo de problema… entonces…  
_- no te cases…. _Le había dicho simplemente, cuando estacionó junto a la puerta del teatro.. había insistido en llevarle, y no pudo negarse al fin y al cabo él no tenía vehículo…  
_- Trowa por favor no digas  
- por favor  
- Trowa_  
_- Está bien, no me hagas caso..._  
La mirada de su primo se había perdido hacia el frente, y cuando él bajó del auto, había partido a toda velocidad y sin ninguna palabra sin ninguna mirada…  
Quatre se estremeció, pero el mensaje que recibiera de Doroty en su celular, le hizo recordar cual era el camino que había escogido, y cuan correcto y adecuado era para su futuro… no solamente formaría una familia, también recuperaría el respeto y quizás hasta el cariño de su madre y de su abuelo, al comportarse como un hombre normal, tal vez, al casarse y formar esa ansiada familia, hasta olvidarían la decepción que su amor por la música había provocado en ellos….  
"A las 23:00 hrs. en mi apartamento Qu-chan"  
Eran pocas las veces que Doroty usaba aquel diminutivo que escuchara por primera vez en boca de Trowa, y aunque él se había propuesto esperar hasta la noche de bodas antes de volver a tocar a su bella novia… la confusión en su pecho y en su cabecita que forjaban el comportamiento de su amado primo, le hacían desear hundirse entre el cálido y reconfortante abrazo de su prometida, para aumentar fuerzas, para convencerse con sus caricias y sus besos, que ese era el futuro que deseaba… uno a su lado, formando su familia, criando a sus hijos… futuro que no podía forjarse al lado de su perturbador, pero siempre amado primo….  
Se sintió un poco mal, porque el ensayo tendría que seguir por media hora más, ante las fallas en alguna de las piezas al interpretarse… se dijo que le llevaría algún presente a modo de disculpa a su prometida, y quizás compraba una botella de champaña…

Se sentía sobre una suave y cómoda cama… abrió los ojos con pereza, intentando distinguir donde se encontraba… suspiró cuando lo único que pudo divisar fue una oscuridad azulada, mientras unos rayos de luna se dejaban entre ver en una amplia pero cálida habitación…  
Heero la miró en silencio… estaba sentado en una silla cómoda… a unos centímetros del lecho donde Dana descansaba y ahora abría sus hermosos y violetas ojos…llevaba dos largas y silenciosas horas sentado allí, en medio de la oscuridad, velando su sueño… la habían encontrado profundamente dormida cuando finalizaron el encuentro de tennis, y él, sintiendo la enorme sonrisa de su abuelo y sus risueños ojos clavados en él… la había tomado en vilo, pasando suavemente uno de sus brazos por debajo de sus rodillas mientras con el otro la tomaba desde la espalda, procurando que el vestido no dejara nada al descubierto… a nadie le sorprendió, el abuelo la había excusado con los presentes con que se sentía un poco enferma y más aun, la había presentado, claro sin que Dana escuchara, como la novia de su nieto, sin especificar que nieto, por lo que todos creyeron que era su novia, y él, de forma quizás patética, no se molestó en explicar… y ahora la bella damisela abría sus violáceos ojos…  
- Heero?  
Heero sonrió, encendiendo la lámpara del velador, para ver con deleite como las pálidas mejillas de Dana se teñían de un delicioso color escarlata ante sus ojos… sería su piel tan suave como su mirada?… y si la tocaba?… y si la besaba?.. si acababa con el teatro y le decía lo que le había provocado, le decía que había echado a la basura años de sentirse y creerse diferente… que con sus delicados movimientos había hecho en él surgir el deseo de formar una familia… lo había enamorado como ningún hombre antes lo había conseguido, porque había tenido parejas, de ambos sexos, pero que resultaron ser relaciones vacías, que terminaban por convencerlo de su incapacidad para forjar lazos con personas ajenas a su sangre y confirmaban más su homosexualidad…  
Homosexualidad que la muchacha de bello mirar había mandado a la basura…  
Ahora era un heterosexual, que se enamoró de una forma que siempre catalogó como ridícula… aquello conocido como amor a primera vista… si, un hombre enamorado de un bella y dulce mujer, que a momentos le parecía un bello muchachito… y… se detuvo antes sus pensamientos, mientras miraba con ternura y asombro como Dana estiraba sus brazos por sobre su cabeza desperezándose, al parecer, aun no se despertaba del todo….y algo nuevamente hizo clic en la cabeza de Heero… él no era ningún heterosexual… no había tenido más de dos parejas medianamente serias en su vida, y ambas había sido hombres… también había tenido uno que otro encuentro nocturno repartido tanto en hombres como en mujeres… pero… como Dana se tomaría aquello?... saldría huyendo con asco de su lado cuando lo supiera?... lo alejaría, lo miraría con repulsión, como más de una mujer ya lo había hecho al conocer su condición?... quizás el término mas apropiado para su persona era la bisexualidad… pero como ella tomaría aquello?... los deseos de declararle su amor, sin más se desvanecieron… Dana estaba en todo su derecho al rechazarle, no Solo, su primo, era un obstáculo... ahora en la semi luminosidad de aquel cuarto, reconocía con horror, que el mismo sería un obstáculo en su posible futura relación, él, con su pasado….

Se levantó del asiento abriendo las cortinas en su totalidad del amplio cuarto, dejando a la vista el cielo estrellado y los frondosos árboles de aquel centro deportivo….

...  
El abuelo Dunant se tomaba un suave trago junto a unos viejos amigos, que no paraban alagar a la novia de su nieto Heero… sonrió, no se tomaría ningún trabajo en explicar que no era su novia, porque como iban las cosas, Heero aun no regresaba del cuarto donde llevó a Dana… pronto serían una feliz pareja…  
Sonrió y se animó a realizar un brindis por aquel futuro…  
...  
Heero había abierto las cortinas y la miraba un tanto apenado  
- creo te desperté  
- no, claro que no! Que mal educación la mía dormirme sin mas, el abuelo debe estar molesto y… Dana calló, al notar que nuevamente se comportaba como Duo… _Dios me estoy volviendo loco… yo soy Duo_, se reprendió mentalmente, sintiendo que volvía a caer en ese estado de sopor, que a veces lo alejaba del mundo físico…   
- Dana vamos a comer algo, ya es tarde… … Habló Heero…

El abuelo Dunant los recibió en el restaurante sonriente, mientras les decía que la abuela estaba preocupada y ya era hora de volver a casa…  
Comieron rápidamente unos platos ligeros para luego subir al lujoso auto y marchar de regreso la mansión Dunant…

- te ha tocado aquí?... las palabras surgieron de sus labios de forma ronca… teñidas de desdicha y una sombra casi palpable de odio y desamor… _te ha tocado aquí… sus blancas manos han tocado aquí? _Se volvió a preguntar, pero ahora sin palabras Trowa, mientras terminaba por quitarle la blusa a una agitada Doroty...  
- si… susurró ella, a modo de respuesta… me ha tocado entera….  
Trowa no dijo nada, apagó la cínica sonrisa del rostro de aquella mujer con un beso muerto, que solamente buscaba acabar con esa sonrisa y encontrar en aquellos labios aquel sabor que en más de una ocasión, en un pasado, había sido suyo… el sabor de los labios de su Qu-chan….  
Al separarse de sus labios la recostó sobre la cama… había procurado dejar la puerta abierta del dormitorio, como también el celular de Doroty en modo silencioso, lo hizo a penas lo tomó para mandarle aquel mensaje a su rubio e ingenuo primo…  
No pudo evitar sentir asco por si mismo, cuando se encontró acariciando sin pudor las curvas de aquella mujer, curvas que habían sido tocada por aquellas finas manos que en un pasado solamente le acariciaron a él… pero… caricias puras, sin toques de sensualidad, sin deseos de buscar una intimidad que él siempre había pensado surgiría sin mas entre los dos… y no pudo evitarlo… los recuerdos que atesoraba de aquellos años juntos comenzaron a danzar por su cabeza a medida que profundizaba las caricias, alargando a cada momento más aquella situación, esperando al dueño de la mirada aqua entrar por esa puerta ahora completamente abierta, y ver a su futura esposa en los brazos del bastardo que tenía como primo….

donde el gusta acariciarte?... preguntó nuevamente, con su rostro hundido entre los generosos pechos de Doroty, quien río ante los comentarios a su parecer, morbosos, de su amante de ocasión….  
- Le gusta jugar con mi vientre… le respondió.. siguiéndole el juego... porque aquello era simplemente eso, un juego… un juego de una noche, a modo de despedida a su soltería… el próximo sábado ella sería la esposa de Quatre y este sería quien la acariciaría con ternura y dedicación, solamente como su rubio amante y amado sabía hacerlo… Trowa era un simple juego… un desliz que no dañaría a nadie y si este quería hacer de aquello algo más, ella sabía podría manejar a su Quatre, hacerle creer que nada de lo que pudiese decir Trowa era verdad….  
-  
Y Quatre subía con paso calmo los escalones que le dirigían al segundo piso de aquel enorme edificio, no había necesidad de tomar el ascensor cuando su prometida vivía en un segundo piso… llevaba una botella de champaña en su mano derecha, mientras en la otra cargaba su violín y con cierta dificultad un ramo de rosas… le daría una serenata a la luz de las velas…beberían un par de copas y le haría el amor suave y apasionado, para huir de esos verdes y perturbadores ojos, para huir de ese mar de emociones que era el recuerdo y las palabras de Trowa para él… pero en una semana más, el tendría a su esposa a su lado, a su futuro correcto y adecuado junto a él… y Trowa sería solamente su amado primo, sí, su amado primo al que siempre guardaría con cariño y amor en su pecho, deseando que sus hijos compartieran sus juegos, que pudiesen ver juntos como los años pasaban en ellos… pero cada uno con una familia adecuada, con una bella mujer como Doroty a su lado, con unos bellos hijos, orgullo de sus abuelos, del abuelo Dunant….  
No quiso molestarla llamando a la puerta, optó por usar el juego de llaves que Doroty le había entregado hace meses… exactamente el día en que le pidió fuera su esposa… estaban en un sencillo pero bello restaurante, sentados junto a un enorme ventanal, que daba al mar… si, una hermosa vista del mar.. Ahí en un bello lugar cerca de la costa….  
Como siempre lo imaginó al crearse en su cabecita el deseo y la idea de pedir la mano de su rubia novia, se arrodilló ante ella, mientras abría una cajita de terciopelo azul entre sus manos y le miraba sonrojado  
- quieres casarte conmigo?  
Simples, pero profundas y significativas palabras  
- claro que si, tonto…  
Sencilla y significativa respuesta….  
Con una suave sonrisa en su rostro entró al apartamento, pensando por lo oscuro del lugar, que su rubia amada dormía ante la espera…  
...  
Ella gimió, y él se mordió el labio, mientras terminaba por sacar de aquel cuerpo la última pieza de ropa que cubría su desnudes…y posó su propia desnudes sobre aquella figura, mientras miraba de reojo el reloj digital sobre el velador junto a la cama de dos plazas…así de entregada era para su Qu-chan? Se preguntó Trowa… el reloj marcaba las 23:30 hrs… y su rubio amado aun no llegaba…. Tal vez ya había entrado al cuarto y se había marchado silencioso… o…  
- Trowa….  
Un murmullo… casi un sollozo... acabó con la quietud, y el desinteresado vaivén que llevaba el desnudo cuerpo de Trowa sobre aquella mujer, intentando despertar algo de deseo… las cortinas de aquel cuarto estaban abiertas en su totalidad, dejando que la luz de la calle y la luz de la luna iluminaran ambos cuerpos….  
Ella… sus piernas abiertas entregadas a él..  
Él… frío, sin rastros de deseo alguno, sobre ella….

El acto no se había consumado, como siempre fueron los deseos de Trowa… ni siquiera su deseo latía en él… pero la imagen de aquellas amadas figuras desnudas y juntas, era más que suficiente para taladrar dolorosamente el pecho y la cabecita de Quatre… quien solamente había dejado escapar el nombre de su primo… de su cruel amor, que le destrozaba frente a sus ojos, su sueño de futuro perfecto, de amor adecuado, como dicta la naturaleza, como deseaba su familia….

Y su cuerpo se desplomó en el piso… mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos y estallaba en sollozos….  
Doroty se arrancó el cuerpo de Trowa de un empujón, mientras se cubría con las sábanas y se acercaba a su lloroso prometido… porque eso el era, su prometido, y ella no permitiría que esta estupidez les separara….  
- Quatre mi amor… le habló despacio, acercándose a su lado, arrodillándose junto a él, que se encontraba sentado en el piso, cubriendo su rostro… rosas rojas a su costado… y su violín junto a él cerca de sus pies….  
Trowa sentado sobre la cama, cubriendo su desnudes con la cubre de esta, mirada baja, sentía un dolor punzante en su pecho…. _Qu-chan lo siento…_. Palabras que no escaparon de sus labios…

A penas estacionaron el vehículo el abuelo Dunant supo que las cosas no irían bien, a su costado, en el lugar que siempre el auto de Solo ocupaba, yacía un auto enorme de color gris… Solo, estaba en la mansión…

Caminaron hacia la entrada a la mansión Dunant cuando antes de atravesar las enormes puertas, la figura de Solo apareció seguido por un mayordomo… y sin ninguna palabra se acercó a ellos, tomando violento desde un brazo a Dana  
- suéltala! Heero prácticamente gritó intentando arrebatar de aquel violento agarre a una asustada Dana… el abuelo Dunant se interpuso entre ambos primos, tomando del hombro a Heero, dándole un leve empujón para calmarlo…  
Y Solo miró desafiante y acusador a su abuelo, mientras mantenía el agarre fiero en el brazo de Dana:  
- Se puede saber por qué no le permitiste a mi hermana y a mi madre que fueran al centro deportivo!  
- porque no me daba la regalada gana, habló el abuelo, mirando también preocupado y molesto el despiadado agarre de su nieto mayor sobre aquella débil muchacha…  
- esto es realmente notable abuelo, no puedo creer que tus preferencias lleguen hasta estos extremos!  
- no entiendo a que  
- no te hagas el ingenuo conmigo! Asió con mayor fuerza a Dana del brazo atrayéndole hacia si… los ojos de Dana se encontraban cristalinos, mientras Heero notaba con odio como aquel delgado cuerpo, que parecía la figura de un muchacho… tiritaba…  
- suéltala, volvió a repetir… volviendo a sentir el empuje de su abuelo que no se movía de enfrente de él….  
- es una puta! Explotó Solo: una puta, mal vivida, que trabajaba en la calle hasta que yo la encontré, le di de comer y un maldito techo en donde vivir!  
- cállate! Bramó Heero, haciendo esta vez que el abuelo Dunant tuviese que detenerle usando el peso de su propio cuerpo…  
Duo temblaba… el agarre fiero en su brazo derecho, mientras Solo lo zamarreaba, negándose a callar  
- una puta, eso quieres para tu nieto!  
- suéltala!  
- Basta Solo, habló finalmente el abuelo Dunant, soltando a Heero quien ante el fuerte tono de voz del abuelo, se contuvo….  
Solo soltó a Duo, para mirar al hombre que admiraba y respetaba más que a nadie…  
- no puedo creer que me hagas esto  
- no te conviene que diga todo lo que sé  
- hablas de mi supuesto compromiso?  
- Solo  
- Ella lo sabe, y lo acepta… Duo acariciaba su brazo, la mirada en el piso, temblando… intentando contener las lágrimas en sus ojos…  
- No te creo  
- De esto se trata todo, que te dieron ganas de hacer de buen samaritano, por lo que vas a tomar a la puta redimida y entregarla a tu nieto preferido! Claro eso es todo!  
Duo reaccionó ante las palabras de Solo, hablando desde que este llegara violento y de improvisto  
- No Solo, no es así, Heero no está interesado en mí, el abuelo solamente quiere conocerme porque  
- Cállate! Fueron las frías palabras de su pareja, mientras hacía cierto ademán con el brazo de callarlo como acostumbraba hacerlo…  
Instintivamente Duo cerró los ojos, llevando ambas manos a su rostro…  
Gesto suficiente para hace a Heero explotar…

No logró romperle la cara porque Solo esquivó el golpe, y la voz autoritaria de la abuela Dunant detuvo cualquier otro intento…

basta! Que pasa aquí! Ya no son un par de adolescentes! Heero, Solo!  
- se burlan de mí..- habló nuevamente Solo- te burlas a mis espaldas de mí abuelo…no puedo creerlo  
- basta Solo, es suficiente! Habló el señor Dunant… mientras la abuela tomaba del brazo a Heero intentando hacerlo entrar en la mansión…  
Duo ante las nuevas palabras de Solo, se colgó de su cuello, al ver ahora a su novio con intenciones de caminar hacia Heero, que estaba a escasos metros de ambos…intentó besarlo, para calmarlo, pero este simplemente se deshizo de él con un ademán haciéndole tropezar con sus propias piernas, pero no caer, gracias a los reflejos del abuelo Dunant que lograron sujetarle de uno de sus brazos…

Solo apretó los dientes, tomó a Duo desde la cintura y sin ningún reparo se lo echó al hombro… Heero semi forcejeaba con la abuela, intentando controlar su fuerza, pero alejarse de ella….y ante la acción de Solo, se deshizo del agarre de su abuela y se encaminó hacia ellos…  
El abuelo se interpuso en su camino… mientras Dana colgaba cuan inerte sobre el hombro de su pareja, que a pasos veloces dejaba aquel lugar…

El abuelo Dunant soltó el agarre en Heero solamente cuando sintió el auto de su nieto mayor, dejar la mansión… y Heero, sin poder olvidar el gesto de temor y defensa de Dana, más sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas mientras se dejaba cargar por Solo, se alejó veloz hacia su cuarto en la mansión, donde se encerró con un fuerte portazo, estrellando luego su puño derecho sobre la pared, como hubiese deseado estrellarlo contra ese mal nacido….

El abuelo Dunant respiraba entrecortado, preocupado por aquella muchachita que él había puesto en disputa…

Pero finalmente aceptó el brazo de su esposa y juntos entraron por fin en la mansión…

Continuará….

NA: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios aunque han sido poquitos TT se agradecen todos y cada uno de corazón ... y señorita Lady Un Barton, entonces me dices que quieres que los deje juntitos? mmmm no sé, lo pensaré jijijiji... espero sus comentarios... besos... Haima Yagami


	5. Capítulo V

**AMOR DE CRISTAL**

Por Haima Yagami

**Capítulo nº 5: **

Na: Primero muchas gracias a todas las personas que han seguido y esperado este fics …

Heero respiró hondo, sacó de un ademán violento un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y envolvió su lastimado puño… sin pensarlo más, e incapaz de esperar un segundo más, abrió la puerta de su cuarto…

El abuelo Dunant respirando hondo tomaba asiento en uno de los amplios sillones de la sala principal de la mansión.

- Heero!

Pero la voz agitada de su esposa le sobresaltó…

Heero bajaba veloz las escaleras…

- Heero detente!.. la abuela Dunant lo cogió del brazo cuando Heero pasó a su lado

- Suélteme

- No! Crees que no sé lo que pretendes, ir tras esa muchacha y tu primo!

- Suélteme…

- Basta! El abuelo Dunant se acercó a paso veloz a ellos, pero Heero le miró desafiante.

- no soy tan poca cosa como tu querido nieto Solo, como para quedarme sin hacer nada!

- Heero, el abuelo se acercó a él, siendo ahora sus manos las que cogieron el brazo derecho de Heero, a los pies de la escalera. La abuela dio un paso hacia atrás, esperando su esposo pudiera hacer entrar en razón a su querido, pero impulsivo nieto.

- Solamente empeorarás la situación, qué pretendes

- Partirle la cara

- Aah! Claro, partirle la cara y rescatar a la bella damisela de las garras

- No estoy para tus burlas abuelo!

- No, no son burlas, entiende.. nadie obliga a Dana a estar con Solo, ella está porque así lo quiere con él

- No, abuelo, no es así, los viste, la misma abuela y hasta la servidumbre fueron testigos de cómo la trató, crees que ese trato da lugar a que Dana decida por si sola!…

El abuelo suspiró.. era increíble que solo pudiese escuchar más de una palabra de su nieto solamente cuando discutían…

- entiende, empeorarás las cosas

- y qué quieres hacer, esperar a que le pongas las manos encima!

- a primera hora iré a verlos, pero entiende, solamente empeorarás

- no, iré ahora mismo, no voy a dejar que

- no lo harás!

- Lo haré! Suéltame!...

- Heero! No pudo seguir conteniéndole y cuando intentó alcanzarle, confirmó como todo lo vivido en esos últimos minutos le pasaba la cuenta… el abuelo Dunant sintió sus piernas doblarse y sin poder sostenerse cayó de rodillas al piso…

- Cariño! La abuela se apresuró a socorrerlo, mientras Heero volteaba preocupado…

Quizás exageró su estado, Heero nunca lo sabría, pero el abuelo no podía mantenerse por si solo en pie, y tuvo que, junto a un sirviente, ayudarle a subir a su dormitorio mientras llamaban al doctor.

Media hora más tarde el doctor de confianza de la familia se presentó en la mansión… y Heero, con su abuela aferrada a su brazo, tuvo que esperar , sintiéndose impotente, que la revisión terminara…

Una hora después, el doctor dejaba la mansión… El abuelo había tenido una baja de azúcar, necesitaba descansar…

El abuelo Dunant ahora dormía placidamente, mientras la abuela, a fuera del dormitorio que compartía con su esposo, intentaba dialogar con Heero.

- ahora ve a tu cuarto y descansa tu también cariño, mañana si gustas, yo misma hablaré con tu primo.

Heero asintió, la tranquilizó diciéndole que también se encontraba cansado y que seguiría su concejo… acompañó a la abuela a su dormitorio, le dio las buenas noches, pero no se dirigió a su cuarto, bajó las escaleras y salió de la mansión…

El reloj marcaba ya las 2:00 AM

No fueron a su departamento, Solo se sentía incapaz de ver a alguien más de su familia, o todo el show, porque a estas alturas eso le parecía, que habían armado con Dana, se iría simplemente a la basura…

Duo apretaba fuerte sus manos, tenía su cabeza apoyada en el vidrio de la ventana del auto, y sus ojos no habían parado de derramar lágrimas…

Hasta que sintió como el auto se detenía y una mano violenta le tomaba desde el mentón haciéndole girar su rostro:

- no eres una mujer, o a caso, el coqueteo con Heero te ha hecho olvidarlo?

Solo habló cruel, mirándolo serio, pero sin poder controlar que sus propios ojos se volvieran cristalinos..

Duo negó suavemente: no Solo, yo solo tengo ojos para ti yo

- no mientas Duo… sé que lo puto no se quita con los años… le soltó suave el mentón, al contrario de lo que Duo esperaba, y emprendió nuevamente rumbo… se había detenido por la luz roja de una semáforo…

Duo solo reprimió un ataque de llanto, se mordió con fuerza el labio y cubrió con ambas manos su rostro… el nombre de Uziel como una luz en lo oscuro de esa noche, en lo oscuro de su vida…quería verle, quería que le abrazara y le dijera que lo amaba…que estarían siempre juntos… que todo estaría bien…

Doroty llegó a las 02:30 AM a la casa de sus padres… una enorme mansión, tan enorme como la propia mansión de los Dunant… una acometida sirvienta se levantó para atenderla, al recibir el llamado del portero informándole que la joven había entrado a la mansión…

No le dirigió ninguna palabra a la sirvienta, simplemente se encerró en su cuarto… sintiendo como todo lo que había planeado se iba a la basura…

Él no escuchó sus palabras… él no paraba de llorar, y cuando tranquilizó su llanto, solo lo hizo para posar sus tristes ojos sobre ella, para mirarla con tanta tristeza e impotencia.. que… Doroty sintió como por primera en toda esa noche, se humedecían sus mejillas…sus tristes ojos aquas simplemente rompieron sus defensas… ella, que se decía una mujer independiente, incapaz de ser controlada por ningún hombre, vio como sus ojos tristes… simplemente la rechazaban…y colocaban en su pecho, un agobiante y molesto peso…

Se levantó rápido del piso, tomando la sabana que cubría su desnudez… y se encerró en el baño… como una cobarde, como una maldita cobarde….

Solamente cuando no sintió mas sus sollozos, cuando no escuchó ningún sonido en su departamento, salió del baño…. Y se dirigió a su habitación…

No había nadie.. solo un ramo de rosas en el piso, junto a una botella de champaña…

Lo había perdido.. había perdido su entregado corazón, sus ojos amorosos, su apasionada ternura… lo había perdido…. "Quatre" gimió quedo.. ahora enterrando su rostro en la almohada, mientras sentía a ellas, tan desconocidas para su persona, invadir su rostro… lágrimas visitando sus ojos….

Golpeó con fuerza y rabia la puerta de aquel apartamento… y al no obtener respuesta alguna, despertó a golpes en la puerta al conserje del edificio, y solamente cuando este le llevó al estacionamiento y le mostró con pruebas que Solo no había llegado aquella noche, dejó al pobre y asustado hombre tranquilo…

Heero se estacionó enfrente del edificio en donde vivía Solo… no se movería de aquel lugar, hasta que pudiese verla y arrebatarla de las garras de ese mal nacido…

Heero no pensaba, no razonaba… no se cuestionaba que quizás Dana no marcharía con él.. que quizás… Dana realmente amaba a ese mal nacido…

Caricias violentas.. su cuerpo fue invadido con fuerza, mientras él se abrazaba a ese otro cuerpo como si fuera lo único que le mantenía con vida…

Y ese cruel y celoso hombre, se movía violento sobre él, invadiendo su cuerpo, mordiendo sus labios, su cuello…. Invadiendo su vida…

Si su Solo no le amara…no seguiría viviendo… si su Solo le rechazara… buscaría los fríos e inertes brazos de Uziel…

Duo cerró los ojos… su rostro bañado en lágrimas… su intimidad teñida de rojo… su lucidez aferrada solamente a un nombre: "Solo"

…..

Y encontraba belleza en él?.. sí, encontraba belleza en su entrega.. en el rojo de su sangre… en lo sucio de su pasado… o simplemente encontraba belleza en sus violetas ojos… lo amaba tanto que le dolía… lo deseaba tanto que le quemaba… y lo odiaba tanto que ni siquiera los golpes podían apaciguar ese odio….

Solo gimió su orgasmo, su violento orgasmo, sobre los lastimados labios de su amante…y se dejó desfallecer sobre la frágil figura de Duo…

Estaban en un hotel, un lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas…tiñendo de carmesí las sábanas de seda…

Continuará…

Na: UU que cortito.. lo siento… pero me ha servido para retomar la historia… … y claro espero sus comentarios… muchas, muchísimas gracias a todos los que lo han leído…especialmente a:

Hikaru Itsuko, me alegra mucho encuentres interesante el fic jiji y no te moleste el 3X4 que he hecho.

Oriko Asakura: espero haber respondido un poco a tus dudas , muchas gracias por leer.

Ramy: UU sip, soy una mala con Duo, pero ya se irán arreglando las cosas para él…

tsuki no kirei: Espero me haya quedado más claro este capítulo

Rocío-chan: lo siento, siento lo de Duo…. Lo reconozco, soy una malvada, pobre Duito.

Nadesiko: gracias por tus comentarios… y gracias por visitar Yaoi Kalos … y hem.. sí, concuerdo contigo: es un tanto retorcido este fics jiji UU.. besos…

Saludos… Haima Yagami.


	6. Capítulo VI

**AMOR DE CRISTAL**

**Por Haima Yagami**

**Capítulo 6: **

Abrió los ojos, y se quedó fijamente observando la profunda oscuridad que se cernía sobre si… y sentía envolvía todo su cuerpo…podía volver a cerrarlos y abandonarse a ese dulce sueño, que le había devuelto el viejo, pero siempre presente sentimiento de pérdida, que el recuerdo de su primer injusto amor provocaba en su pecho…

"Uziel…"

Solo, estaba despierto, no había dormido más de 20 minutos aquella noche…y sintió con la misma certeza que le aseguraba que sus propios ojos se abrían, como su amante despertaba…

No se movió… centró todos sus sentidos en captar cada uno de los movimientos de Duo, era su manera de saber, silenciosamente, cómo se encontraba… era el momento del amanecer en que la culpa le carcomía el alma, impidiéndole simples actos como moverse, hablarle, mirarle…

Lo amaba, dios mismo podía ser testigo del amor violento y apasionado que le proclamaba, que le profesaba… pero…. Sería la esposa perfecta, no importaba su pasado, no importaban las malditas manos que había osado ensuciarle… él la amaría, haría que su familia, su querido y admirado abuelo, sus primos, la respetaran…amaran a Dana… la dulce y frágil mujer que con tan solo una mirada le robó el aliento y su, muchas veces pensó, frío corazón….

Pero Duo, su bello y sucio Duo, le arrebató a Dana, le arrebató sus sueños… le hizo pedazos sus deseos de un futuro junto a la mujer que amaba, la mujer que deseaba fuese la madre de sus hijos… Duo les quitó la madre a sus hijos.. Duo le arrancó lo dulce de su amor del pecho…. Y aunque lo odió por eso… no fue capaz de dejar de amarle… a él… a un hombre… amarlo tanto como su cuerpo y su alma eran capaz de hacerlo…

Y se odiaba por cada marca que sus manos dejaban en aquel frágil cuerpo… y lo odiaba por cada sucia caricia que ese frágil cuerpo vendió…y lo amaba por sus tristes ojos… y lo amaba por su dulce y retorcida entrega… pero lo odiaba por su sexo…por ser un sucio y abandonado muchacho.. no la frágil y bella mujer qué él en un principio amó…

Solo, abrió finalmente sus ojos, y se movió despacio en la cama, atrayendo en un posesivo abrazo la frágil y lastimada figura… y repitió "te amos" sobre esos delicados labios… y acarició suave aquellos largos cabellos…

-----------------------------

Era ya medio día cuando el abuelo Dunant arribó al departamento de su nieto mayor… no le sorprendió para nada encontrar a Heero, apoyado sobre la puerta del copiloto de su flamante auto, estacionado frente al edificio donde vivía su, en esos momentos, desconocido nieto. Nunca esperó Solo fuese capaz de comportase de la manera en que lo hizo… y aunque intentaba justificarle, la decepción en su pecho le era simplemente palpable.

Heero no se inmutó ni siquiera un poco cuando tuvo la dura y reprobatoria mirada de su abuelo sobre él…

- engañaste a tu abuela, Heero

- ….

El abuelo Dunant acarició sus sienes con sus manos, ante el sepulcral silencio de su nieto. Y le observó detenidamente, a solo unos pasos de él…Heero lucía evidentemente cansado… pero su mirada era tan decidida, que simplemente le hizo desistir de cualquier tipo de argumento para convencerle de marcharse de aquel lugar… así que el abuelo, tomó su celular y marcó el número de Solo….

Fue una corta charla, durante la cual, la mirada de Heero no se apartó de él ni siquiera por unos segundos…

El nieto mayor del abuelo Dunant, se disculpó ante tan impropio comportamiento enfrente de sus abuelos… y aseguró que Dana estaba muy bien, solamente triste por lo acontecido… El abuelo lo reprendió duramente, y le exigió se presentara esa misma tarde, con Dana, en la mansión… Y Solo, simplemente accedió…

Cuando terminó la conversación, Heero miró molesto al abuelo, y este le ordenó se marcharan a la mansión… no era probable de que Solo volviera, y lo mejor era creer en sus palabras y esperarle en la mansión…

Y Heero Yui, a pesar de la orden de su abuelo, del inmenso respeto que le tenía, no se movió de su posición… se cruzó de brazos y volvió su vista al frente…

El abuelo Dunant suspiró resignado… era idéntico a su madre… ¿cómo no querían que fuera su nieto preferido?… sonrió y se paró junto a él, apoyándose en la puerta del vehículo…

---------------------------

Recordaba perfectamente los hechos de la pasada noche… si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba, se sentía hasta capaz de decir con enorme exactitud, cuantas lágrimas habían derramado aquellos amados ojos…

Y era su culpa… lo sabía… pero no se arrepentía… no, nada de lo que pudiese hacer para recuperarlo, era incorrecto… nada… incluso comportarse como un ruin bastardo…

Porque lo amaba, porque se amaban, porque lo deseaba, porque se sentía capaz de hacer que su dulce amor, también le deseara…

Su vida siempre se había regido ante las ordenes de su abuelo, la palabra del hombre mayor, valía para todos en su familia, más que incluso la palabra de sus padres.. y él, al ser hijo de una de las dos hijas del abuelo Dunant, era simplemente consentido… uno de los dos nietos favoritos del abuelo… y mentiría si decía que odiaba aquello, le gustaba y disfrutaba de aquella preferencia… pero cuando esas ordenes interfirieron en sus sentimientos… nunca más sintió gracia de ser el obediente y consentido nieto Dunant….

¿Desde cuándo que lo amaba?... quizás desde la primera vez que sus ojos conocieron el aqua de su mirada… no lo sabía… solo podía decir con exactitud que creció amándolo… y que en sus planes de futuro, siempre estuvo él a su lado… una vida juntos… no habían hijos, no había descendencia.. eso¿a quién podía impórtale, cuando lo amaba, cuando se amaban.. ¿a quién?…

Ahora sabía con certeza que sí importaba, aquella descendencia, una familia orgullo de los Dunant, sí importaba.. a su preciado amor le importaba…

Pero él no podía permitirlo… fue el dueño de sus primeros besos… fue el dueño de sus primeros gemidos de placer… y sería el dueño de su futuro… aunque se le escapara la vida en ello, su rubio amado sería suyo… aunque le dijeran que no era correcto, aunque el dios moralista le condenara al infierno… aunque su abuelo lo despreciara… y el diablo de las religiones se burlara en su cara… él sería suyo… su amado, su dulce pecado sería suyo…

Secó rudo unas nuevas lágrimas que cubrían su rostro… y respiró profundo… estaba sentado sobre la fría loza del baño de su apartamento… dos botellas vacías delicor en el piso, junto a sus pies… y una tercera en una de sus manos… sinceramente no podía decir con precisión en cual de sus manos la sostenía.. ni en que lugar se encontraba… ni siquiera recordaba su nombre… pero sabía con exactitud, que por nada del mundo renunciaría a amarle…nunca lo haría…

---------------------------------

Dejó que la tibia agua de la ducha, se llevara todo rastro de la noche anterior… aunque las marcas, como siempre ocurría, seguirían ahí… recordándole, ese odio-amor del cual se sentía preso… Duo cerró los ojos… y solamente emitió un leve gemido cuando su amante ingresó a la ducha junto a él… y se dejó hacer, sin pensar, sin emitir queja alguna… deseando fueran más los momentos en que los ojos de Solo brillaran tranquilos, y sus manos fueran cuidadosas y delicadas con su lastimado cuerpo… pero, era solamente un simple y quizás patético deseo…

¿Lo Amo?

La pregunta le inquietó, mientras seguía el delicado vaivén que su pareja impuso bajo el agua de la ducha…

¿Lo Amo?

Su corazón se contrajo….

Y como respuesta su lastimado cuerpo fue quien sintió, quien gritó:

"Lo Necesito… para sentir… para sentirme vivo…."

"Sí, creo que lo amo"….

----------------------------

La figura de su amante descansaba sobre las nuevas y limpias sábanas de aquella enorme y lujosa cama de aquel exclusivo cuarto de hotel… Encendió su cuarto cigarrillo, parado cerca de una de las ventanas que tenían como vista el centro de la ciudad, vistiendo solo un pantalón negro…

Duo dormía placidamente, completamente desnudo, sobre las blancas sábanas… su cabello aun húmedo, descansaba sobre las almohadas… y su cuerpo, su frágil y lastimado cuerpo se mostraba sin ningún tipo de pudor ante la mirada azul de su amante…

Solo, podía decir con total franqueza, que conocía cada rincón de aquel cuerpo.. conocía cada punto de placer, como cada punto de dolor… sabía como y donde acariciar, como también sabía como y donde lastimar…

Pronto sería ya hora de marchar a la mansión Dunant, no tenía ninguna intención de desobedecer a su abuelo.. su futuro, en gran medida dependía de ese hombre… sí quería estar al mando de sus negocios, debía ser obediente… pero… cuando todo se descubriera, cuando su abuelo supiera de la inexistencia de Dana y de la existencia de Duo… ese futuro ya no sería tan cierto… era por eso, era por Duo, por su relación, que debía contraer matrimonio con aquella mujer, elegante, adinerada, que le daría seguridad a su enferma relación… que le aseguraría aquel futuro, de intachable imagen ante su sociedad…y de un condescendiente y suave amante sobre las sábanas de su cama…

Miró el reloj, dejaría que Duo durmiera por otros 20 minutos… mientras él se alistaba para enfrentar a de seguro, un molesto abuelo.

------------

Heero bufó, era casi ridículo que siguiera ahí parado, esperando por un cobarde que no le haría frente, obvio… solamente un cobarde sería capaz de usar el amor de una pobre jovencita de esa ruin manera, marcar su rostro… apretó con fuerza sus manos, cerrándolas en puños… y miró molesto a su abuelo, que volvía de un restauran cercano, tomando una bebida Light

- no debes tomar esas cosas

- es tu culpa, me has tenido parado aquí por horas

- no te he pedido me acompañes… le habló molesto Heero, girando el rostro y consultando su reloj

- las 04:00 PM nieto querido… habló el abuelo Dunant

Heero no le respondió y el abuelo, suspiró…

- le ama

- …. Heero volteó lentamente su rostro hacia su abuelo

- O quizás, es la única persona que tiene para aferrarse

- No me interesa que es lo que opinas

- Si las cosas son como ambos pensamos.. querido nieto, qué te hace pensar que Dana va a confiar en ti, en un familiar cercano del hombre que dice amarla, pero- el abuelo cerró dolido los ojos- no duda en marcar su rostro.

Heero se quedó sin palabras

- Ella no confiará fácilmente en ti Heero, se aferrará a lo que tiene, eso suele suceder en ese tipo de relaciones… el abuelo suspiró cansado.. he presenciado a parejas que dicen amarse, se manchan las manos con la sangre de su "amado", y a pesar de los años, siguen juntos…

- No permitiré que Solo vuelva a tocarla y

- Ella es la única que puede detener todo esto, Heero, y nosotros le daremos la opción de alejarse de él

- Abuelo pero

- Pero nada, ten tacto hombre, no seas tan impaciente!... El abuelo sonrió… a pesar de lo que puedas creer de tu primo, no deja de ser mi nieto, y sé, podré razonar con él, hacerlo tomar las decisiones correctas.

El abuelo palmeó la espalda de Heero amistosamente

- volvamos a casa

Y Heero asintió… la única persona que tenía derecho y que podía acabar con aquella, a sus ojos, enferma relación, era Dana… y él, estaría a su lado para apoyarla…

El abuelo suspiró, mientras subía al auto de Heero, hace un par de horas había mandado a su chofer en su auto de regreso a la mansión.

Heero se sentó recto y con la mirada decidida emprendió el viaje de regreso. El abuelo le observó.. había dejado las horas pasar, para que su nieto se tranquilizara, por algo le había criado y conocía su genio y reacciones…suspiró, esperaba su nieto Solo cumpliera su palabra y se presentara en la mansión…

-----------

Observó su figura en el espejo de medio cuerpo del lujoso baño, y suspiró… ni toda la pintura que había usado eran capaz de cubrir la marca bajo su ojo derecho, y su labio roto e hinchado se le hacía simplemente imposible de disimular.. pero al parecer, aquello a su amante no le importaba…Solo, le había mandado a tomar un baño de agua caliente y burbujas, y cuando salió le mostró un traje recién comprado, un par de zapatos y un nuevo bolso.. todo de color blanco…

Duo no pudo evitar preguntarse como serían las cosas si Dana realmente existiera…

Respiro hondo y salió del baño…

Solo, vestido elegante, un traje negro, una camisa azul, le esperaba, fumando un cigarrillo y apoyado en la ventana mas amplia de aquella habitación..

Le observó detenidamente con una leve sonrisa, y luego le extendió la mano: vamos Dana…

Duo se estremeció, pero acepto la mano y se dejó guiar fuera de aquel enorme cuarto…

Continuará…

Na: lo que viene es un tanto complicado, por eso lo he dejado hasta acá… muchas gracias por leer, especialmente a:

**Kinyoubi :** gracias por seguir este fics.

**Val Tao Yuy**: Gracias por tomarte un tiempo y dejarme un comentario, jiji, sip Solo es malvado, pero Duo saldrá adelante.

**Nadesiko Takase**: gracias por leer, espero te haya agradado este capítulo.

**Jotaru Hibari Yui**: gracias por leer, sip, espero mejorar con el tiempo xdd

**Nicolaieva Dimitri**: gracias por tu comentario, mm a mi también me da pena con Doroty, pero bueno que le vamos a hacer es un 3X4 jiji, saludos…

**Maria Wong**: me alegra mucho te guste mi fics, gracias por tu comentario… mmm yo también tengo cierta debilidad por Solo, ups, así que veremos que pasa… saludos…

Gracias por leer… saludos… Haima Y.


	7. Capítulo VII

**AMOR DE CRISTAL**

**Por Haima Yagami**

**Capítulo 7: **

El trayecto fue silencioso… Duo, no preguntó nada, siguió a su pareja, aferrado a su mano, a aquella misma mano capaz de acariciarle, como también de marcarle el rostro y el cuerpo, capaz de lastimarle.

La tensión en la mansión era palpable, la abuela enfadada miraba a Heero caminar de un lado a otro. Se había negado a probar bocado alguno, y solo había tomado un baño, para luego bajar rápidamente al recibidor y estar así, caminando nervioso de un lado a otro.

La abuela bufó cansada, para mirar a su esposo, quien picoteaba un poco de almendras sentado en uno de los enormes y cómodos sillones del recibidor… el reloj marcada las 6 de la tarde.

Una sirvienta entró veloz informando que la madre de Quatre, exigía ver al abuelo Dunant.

El abuelo sorprendido, miró a su esposa, buscando alguna respuesta en ella.

No alcanzaron a dar respuesta cuando la mujer entró a paso firme y veloz al recibidor

- exijo desheredes a tu nieto y te encargues personalmente de decirle a todos los invitados que la boda se cancela!!!

La mujer habló fiero, completamente tensa, los ojos cristalinos.

El abuelo se levantó indignado

- que la niñita de hijo que tienes cancele la boda, es tu problema, y hace años que le quité el derecho a llevar nuestro respetable apellido

- hablo de Trowa!!! La mujer gritó- ha tenido una relación con Doroty a espaldas de mi hijo, todo este maldito tiempo

El abuelo la miró sorprendido, no podía ser cierto… y soltó una carcajada

- el siempre molesta, no creo que el tonto de tu hijo se lo tomara en serio

- los encontró en la cama, desnudos, intimando!!!

El abuelo apagó su sonrisa

- qué! Y exclamó sorprendido

- quiero que hagas algo al respecto

La mujer limpió feroz unas lágrimas de sus ojos, y prosiguió:

- yo no haré nada, lo dejo todo en tus manos

Y sin más, volteó, dejando a paso veloz la mansión

Todos quedaron sin palabras

El abuelo se dejó caer pesado sobre el sillón

Y solicitó a unas de las sirvientas le trajera su móvil de su cuarto

El reloj marcaba las 18:15

Llamó a Trowa, y le pidió se presentara en la mansión lo antes posible

Trowa solo respondió con un "sí, señor" cargado de sarcasmo, que no pasó desapercibido al abuelo, pero que no pudo replicar, ya que su nieto cortó la llamada.

Hace años atrás, cuando sus nietos eran unos adolescentes, había interferido, había mandado a Trowa al extranjero, luego de encontrarlo… apretó los puños, con fuerza… no era culpa de Trowa, era ese maldito mocoso rubio que le hacia hacer estupideces…

- lo defiendes demasiado

La voz de Heero se dejó oír

- y tratas injustamente a Quatre, por eso, el otro idiota se cree con todo el derecho de reírse de él

Ante la nula respuesta de su abuelo, Heero prosiguió

- lo siento mucho, pero voy a partirle la cara cuando entre a esta mansión

El abuelo no dijo nada, pero soltó un suspiro… no era que consintiera demasiado a Trowa, y tampoco era que fuera injusto con Qu, adoraba a su rubio nieto, quizás tanto como adoraba a Heero y a Solo, por lo mismo había interferido, por lo mismo había intentado se forjara una vida tranquila, donde pudiera depender de si mismo, no una pobre vida de músico barato… si el talento de Quatre hubiese sido excepcional, lo habría apoyado con todas sus fuerzas, pero era un músico mediocre, que tenia que dar clases en la universidad para poder subsistir… y que había tenido que pasar por el dolor de aceptar el no contar con el talento necesario para hacer de su vida la música

Él solamente quiso protegerlo de aquello, como también protegerlo de ese amor enfermo que vio en los ojos de Trowa, cuando decidió separarlos…

Cuando el reloj marcó las 7 de la tarde, una sirvienta entró mas tranquila, anunciando la llegada de su nieto Solo

Solo se presento sin Dana, se acercó a su abuelo y se inclinó a modo de disculpas

- siento mucho lo ocurrido la noche anterior, me dejé llevar por los celos, comportándome como un bárbaro

El abuelo se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a su nieto y le dio una palmada en la espalda

- está bien, solamente espero no vuelva a repetirse

Solo, asintió

- ¿dónde está Dana?

Heero se hizo oír, había hecho uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no partirle la cara a Solo, cuando le vio entrar

Y este se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, tapó su rostro con ambas manos, y decidió hablar, contar toda la verdad.

******

Quatre había corrido al regazo de su madre, como cuando el abuelo lo separó de su amado primo, cuando tenía 14 años..

Al igual que en esa ocasión, recibió una bofetada de su parte, exigiendo parara el llanto, ya no era un niño.

Entre lágrimas le contó lo sucedido, y ella indignada, había dejado su casa, sin decir una palabra

Cuando Quatre buscó el refugio en su estricta madre, el reloj marcaba las 2 de la tarde

Las horas anteriores, las había pasado encerrado en su cuarto, preguntándose por qué Trowa lo odiaba tanto... o quizás, estaba enamorado de Doroty, por eso le había pedido con tal desespero que no se casaran…

Cuando Doroty se encerró en el cuarto de baño, él se quedó aferrado a si mismo por un par de minutos, hasta que sintió como los tan conocidos brazos de su cruel primo se aferraban a él.

Trowa, aun desnudo, le abrazó desde la espalda, mientras murmuraba palabras que Quatre bloqueó, no quería recordarlas, no las creía.

Se había desembarazado, violento, de su abrazo, huyendo de ese apartamento, huyendo a su propio apartamento, el que se supone, sería su hogar junto a Doroty.

La madre de Quatre había hecho primero una visita a la casa de Doroty, antes de visitar al abuelo, había dejado en claro que el matrimonio se cancelaba, y había expuesto la infidelidad de su "querida" ex nuera, ante la atónita y avergonzada mirada de los padres de Doroty. Luego se había marchado a la mansión Dunant.

****

El abuelo Dunant estaba en shock, había escuchado con atención todas las palabras de Solo, y aun no podía asimilarlo.

Heero miraba en silencio, sin saber qué decir, o qué hacer

- renunciaré a la herencia familiar y a mi puesto en la empresa

Fue lo último que dijo Solo, antes de pararse e intentar dejar el salón

El abuelo se levantó veloz y lo tomó de uno de sus brazos

- no voy a permitir que dejes la familia

Habló serio el abuelo, había escuchado atónito las palabras de su nieto mayor, la manera en como de autodespreciaba por amara a esa chiquilla... no, a ese chiquillo…

- dile que entre, está en el auto no?

Fue lo último que dijo el abuelo, mientras sentaba nuevamente a Solo

Este asintió, el abuelo llamo a una de las sirvientas, que esperaban a fuera del recibidor, por los pedidos de sus patrones

- ve a buscar al jovencito del auto de Solo

- no le dije nada sobre esto, no sabe que les he contado todo

- Heero, sube a tu cuarto

Habló el abuelo, sin atreverse a mirar el rostro de su nieto

- No

Heero negó

- no subiré

- no hagas ninguna estupidez

Heero no entendió las palabras de su abuelo, hasta que vio a Dana entrar al recibidor, mirada baja

- tenia el labio inferior hinchado, en su costado derecho, y bajo su ojo izquierdo un visible moretón, que deformaba parte de su rostro, Heero apretó los puños, y el abuelo soltó una exclamación.

La abuela, que se había mantenido al margen, escuchando silenciosamente, se acercó hasta Heero, y le tomó de una de las manos.

El abuelo, invitó a Dana, a tomar asiento frente a él, en un pequeño sillón, que una de las sirvientas acomodó ante el gesto del abuelo Dunant.

Duo estaba confundido, Solo, no le miraba, estaba sentado a unos metros de él, con la mirada baja, y las manos cubriendo su rostro

- cuánto dinero quiere para alejarse de mi familia, jovencito

La mirada del abuelo Dunant, al contrario de lo que esperaba Duo, no era de odio, sino, de lástima.

Heero se sobresaltó al oír al abuelo, pero su abuela, apretó el agarre a sus manos, negándole con la cabeza

- no le entiendo

- cuánto dinero quieres para dejar a mi nieto tranquilo, jovencito

La última palabra la deletreó con cuidado, haciendo que por fin, Duo, lo notara

Duo buscó los ojos de Solo aterrado, pero este no le miraba, y observó al hombre sorprendido, al buen hombre frente a él, que ahora lo miraba con asco y lástima

- no tiene que darme dinero, he ahorrado con mi trabajo todos este tiempo, no voy a interferir en el matrimonio de su nieto, si el quiere que me marche lo haré, no tiene que darme nada

El abuelo suspiró

- mi secretario te buscará un lugar donde vivir, y haré un traspaso a tu cuenta corriente, tus palabras pueden sonar muy honestas, pero, jovencito, la necesidad tiene cara de hereje

Duo lo miro sin entender, y el abuelo Dunant, se giró hacia Solo

- díselo

Le conocía desde niño, no había necesidad de exigir alguna explicación, el sabía perfectamente que era lo que el abuelo le pedía, como también sabia que esa relación solo lastimaba a Duo, no podía seguir teniéndolo preso de esa forma, amándolo tan violentamente, que su cuerpo se llenaba de cicatrices.

- vete Duo, no seguiré contigo

Solo, le miró a los ojos, y los violetas ojos de Duo se llenaron de lágrimas

- guardaré silencio, aceptaré todo lo que me pidas, lo que sea

Y Duo, sin poder controlarse, se arrojó a los pies de Solo, aferrándose a sus rodillas

El abuelo Dunant salió del salón, la abuela Dunant sacó a un Heero atónito, que miraba como Duo le suplicaba a ese cruel hombre, que no le dejara…

El abuelo Dunant fue el primero en retroceder sobre sus pasos, al oír el inconfundible ruido de una bofetada

Duo yacía en el piso, su labios sangrando, mientras una empleada sujetaba a Solo con todas sus fuerzas... otra atendía a un asustado Duo

- Solo, es suficiente, gritó el abuelo entrando al salón

- vete de la mansión ahora mismo, el lunes hablaremos de lo ocurrido

Solo se miró el dorso de su mano derecha, estaba llena de sangre… ante la insistencia de Duo había perdido el control y lo había golpeado en reiteradas ocasiones, hasta que la empleadas, que acudieron mas rápido que su abuelo, le habían detenido..

Duo lloraba en silencio, mientras una joven empleada, intentaba detenerle la sangre de su labio y de su nariz…

Heero miró la escena horrorizado, y hubiese corrido a golpear a Solo, si la abuela no se adelanta y atraviesa el rostro de Solo de una bofetada, sorprendiendo a todos en el salón.

- mi hijo, no crió a un bárbaro, que abusa de un mocoso mas pequeño y débil que él!!, vete, y vuelve solamente cuando tengas la mente lo suficientemente clara!

Solo la miró atónito, tocándose su mejilla derecha, era sorprendente como esas pequeñas manos podían golpear tan fuerte.

Dejó salir un casi inaudible "lo siento", mientras daba la vuelta y dejaba la mansión

- Llama a Hilde, Cariño!, replicó la estricta mujer ante la mirada perdida de su esposo-. Llama a Hilde y dile que se haga cargo de su hermano

- y tú, jovencito, ve con las empleadas a parar el sangrado

- Heero llama al doctor de la familia

- y tu- apuntó finalmente la dueña y ama de esa mansión- arregla un cuarto de invitados

La aludida empleada corrió a cumplir la orden, mientras las dos que socorrieron a Duo, ahora le levantaban del piso y le llevaban al baño.

Heero se fue a llamar al doctor de la familia, mientras el abuelo Dunant usando su móvil llamaba a Hilde.

Continuará…

Siento la demora, muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
